Heavenly War
by Gining
Summary: Sequel to Always Watching You. Rikku has no memory of her past four years of life. It has been found out she has the power to destroy Spira, but the problem is...where is she? Auron must find her and win her back.
1. Chapter 1

A/n: And so, the sequel to Always watching. Wasn't sure if I was gong to write this or not, but the bunnys made me do it. The last one was very dark in nature, but this time around will be a bit lighter. And I will be trying to end on a happy note as well. Since so many of you complained, I have to do it. So don't worry. Remember, Gin owns not. Keep that in mind as you read.

--

He had trouble sleeping that night. Knowing the man across from him was not going to make it through to see morning weighed on his mind. Cid turned his head in the darkness to see him struggling to breath. Auron was gasping in his sleep, his body attempting to bring the much needed oxygen into his lungs. He tried to ignore the sounds knowing that it was more then the fact his body was failing, Auron had already given up on life.

When Cid had found him the day before, he was sporting a gash over his right eye. It did not interfere with seeing and he even doubted the man knew it was there. Ribs had been broken during the fall and it took two potions to heal them enough so that he could move without constant pain.

The tent suddenly grew silent, and Cid knew that Auron had finally passed on. The only sound now came from outside. The wind blew whipping at the fabric as if to pull the dead man along with it off to some far away land.

Turning on a small light sphere, Cid sat up to pay his last respects. He shook his head sadly as he watched pyerflies drift off to join with the wind's call outside. "If only we could have prevented this."

--

This was not the welcome he expected at all. Rikku had run away from him shouting, and now a little boy was standing in front of him apologizing.

"War in heaven?" He scoffed. "As if this is heaven."

"Forgive me." the boy said. "I am the fayth of Bahamut, and the farplane is the place many souls come to rest. It is more of a term of peace then an actual place." He explained. "We fayth are charged with keeping that peace by any means necessary."

"And those means involved erasing a person's memories?"

Though he should have been ashamed, Bahamut was not. "We did not erase them. Merely suppressed them. We blocked out the negative memories that could be used against her. Including those she had of you."

Auron scoffed once more. If he had known death would end up like this, he would have stayed on Spira. He turned to leave.

"Wait." Bahamut called to him. Auron paused, but did not turn. "Perhaps there is something we can do for you after all."

"Not interested." He answered.

"Even if it would mean you would be able to reunite with her?"

He closed his eyes tight as he thought about it. One hand clenched tight at his side. "You have done enough interfering. Thanks, but no thanks." He walked away.

--

Rikku had run away. She wasn't sure where she had gone until she met the person that she had talked to near the falls earlier.

"He had come, hasn't he?" the man asked her as he held out his arms for her to run into.

She shook her head. "How did you know?"

He chuckled. "Little one, I told you. I know everything about you and those around you. He has come to steal you from me once more. He means to hurt you."

"You won't let him though?" She asked as she pressed her face closer to his chest.

He ran his fingers through her hair making her feel calm. Leaning over, he whispered into her ear. "I promise I won't allow him anywhere near you."

--

"Hey, Braska!" the man in question glanced up from his conversation. Jecht was walking closer and he had a guilty expression on his face. He looked over to see who Braska was sitting with. "Uh, maybe we better say this in private."

"Nonsense! You trust Auron as much as I do. Whatever it is, he may hear it too."

"Well, okay." He said as he rubbed the back of his neck uncomfortably. "Just got word from that little fayth boy. Seems that Rikku has turned up missing. No one knows where she went."

Both men turned to Auron expecting an outburst of some sort. Something to signal the news upset him. Instead, Auron sat in place and closed his eyes. Braska knew this to be a moment of suppressed anger. He reached one hand out and placed it on Auron's arm.

"I'm sorry. This must be hard for you."

Auron abruptly stood. "I need to talk with the fayth. They are responsible for this mess."

"Hey man, calm down." Jecht stood in front of him blocking his path. "You can't just barge up to them and start pointing fingers. You don't even know yourself where she could be. What if she just wandered off by herself?"

"I highly doubt it's something that simple." Braska interjected. "The fayth have always been good at keeping tabs of everyone that enters the farplane. It's part of their job to know."

With that knowledge, Auron stood waiting for Jecht to get out of his way. He had a 'move, or I'll make you move' glare in his brown eyes.

"Alright. Alright! I get it. Just don't do anything stupid while you're there. I rather like where I am now." Jecht warned as he moved aside. Braska and he watched as Auron stormed off. "Knew I shouldn't have said it in front of him." Jecht mumbled.

"It's not your fault. I was the one who made you say it."

--

"So, what do you think?"

Rikku glanced around as she took in her surroundings. The room was large, big enough to fit a small family of shoopuffs if you tried. The effect was made double as one wall was nothing buy a huge mirror. She had to admit, it was rather lavishly decorated as well. The man held nothing back when it came to decor. "This is all yours?" She asked him impressed.

He stood behind her and leaned over to speak into her ear. "This and more. I can share it with you if you stay by my side."

Rikku turned slowly. "You mean it?"

"I do." One hand reached out and wrapped around her waist. "Promise you won't leave me again? I have missed you ever so much."

Leave him? Rikku wasn't sure what he meant by that, but whatever he was talking about really seemed to upset him. And she hated to see him so upset. "I'll be here always." She promised.

Seymour smiled sinisterly into her hair as he gently kissed her cheek. Rikku had played right into his trap.

--

Yuna bolted upright in bed. It had been over two years, and she was now having haunting dreams from the day Rikku died. She couldn't understand why. Wasn't everything settled? It had been hard for them to move on, but they managed.

Cid had taken her death harder then they thought possible. After confronting Auron on the mountain and watching him die as well, he was never the same. He hadn't told them what had happened, but they assumed the worst.

But that was nothing compared to the dream she just had. It had much to do with her cousin and being lost and scared. She leaned over and grabbed her husband's shoulder, shaking him awake.

"Tidus, wake up. We need to talk."

His face was pressed into his pillow and she had to strain to hear him. "Whaizid?"

She sighed as she shook him again. "Tidus. Get up!"

He rolled onto his back and used one hand to rub his face. "Alright. I'm up. What is it?"

"We have to go to Guadosalam. I have to see Rikku."

"You woke me up for that? Yuna, I love you, but that could have waited for morning." He lay back down and tried to pull her down with him.

She would have none of that, and resisted his pulling. Instead she managed to keep him up. "This is important!" She scolded.

Tidus sighed, but consented to her wishes. "Fine. Tell me about it." He yawned once more before listening.

"I think some thing's wrong. I didn't want to say anything before, but now I know I should. I think something big is going to happen soon. I keep having dreams of the fayth begging me to help them. They say that people are starting to go missing from the farplane."

"What does that have to do with us, and why didn't you tell me any of this sooner?" He asked as he tried to hide another yawn.

"I didn't want to worry you. But I think it may be much more then people disappearing. Something bigger is happening. From what my dreams say, all of Spira could be in trouble if we don't find a way to stop it." She rung her hands together in a nervous gesture.

Tidus leaned over to rub her back. "Don't worry, whatever is going on, we will stop it."

"I hope you're right."

--

"Come'on, you know this. Try again!"

"But, vydran, we have been doing this all morning. I'm tired!"

"I don't care how tired you are. We are going to do this until you get it right!"

After the mountain trip, Cid had gone home and began pushing his son. Now that he only had one child left, he refused to see anything happen to him and refused to allow him to work on any projects he deemed as dangerous. Now Aniki was forced to study and work on his political skills. Today, Cid had woken him up early so that he might name all the leaders throughout Spira. Aniki wasn't doing so well though. He was mixing nations with leaders and vice-versa.

"If only Rikku were still here. She knew all this in her sleep." Aniki mumbled when he thought his father wasn't paying attention.

"What was that? Didn't I say _never_ to say that name around me?" Cid hovered over his son in a very threating manner. Aniki shrunk back knowing he was going to get it now. Instead his father back down and rubbed his head before stalking off.

His father's anger has gotten out of control as of late, but at least he managed to keep his cool this time. It was better that he walked away at times like this. Aniki's friend, Buddy, poked his head into the room.

"Hey there. Cid at it again? What happened this time?"

Aniki visibly relaxed when he saw him."Yeah. It's my fault. I mentioned Rikku in front of him again."

"Oh, ouch." Buddy winced. "You would think after two years he would get over it."

"Yeah, it's enough to drive me away. I don't know how much longer I can stay here. It's like there is always a dark cloud when he's around. No matter how hard I try, I can never seen to do anything right."

"So why don't you?"

"Don't I what?" Aniki was confused. What was Buddy getting at?

"Leave. I have an airship we can use. You have the skills needed to fly it. Together we can soar the skies looking for whatever treasure we can find. Who knows what could be out there! We have all of Spira to explore!" He threw his arms up wide as he became more excited.

Aniki thought about it, and the more he thought, the more he began to like the idea. "I'm in! Let's go!"

Little did either of them know, but someone had heard their entire conversation. Neither did they notice him as they ran out heading for the airship hanger. Cid's face fell knowing he had just pushed his son too far. He had come back to apologize, but now it was already too late.

--

"Fayth!" Auron stood at the bottom of a stone building within the farplane. This was the residence of the fayth where they kept track of all that happened. It was impossible to enter though, unless one had permission from the beings themselves.

At his calling though, about three fayth showed up in front of him. Bahamut was the one in the middle.

"We knew you would come back. Are you ready to listen to our idea now, Sir Auron?"


	2. Chapter 2

Let me just say how much writer's block sucks. I got about five pages done and then was stuck for about two weeks in the middle of a sentence! Not a good place to stop. But I persisted and finally added more. Maybe I can get back into this yet. On a side note though, I found my computer will not allow me to review. For some reason my browser is blocking all pop-ups. Even the good ones! So if you get a pm from me, that's probably why. Until I can get it fixed at least. Anyway... enough of my rambling. That's not why you are here, is it? Enjoy and remember the disclaimer. Gining does not own these or any other characters from Final Fantasy. They are the sole property of Square-Enix.

---

The next time he opened his eyes, all he could feel was cold. Wind gusted and attacked his face and hands. His body was sore from whatever happened to him. The man sat up and leaned against a cliff wall behind him. He looked around and cursed. "Could this possibly get any worse?" He muttered. The wind picked up knocking snow from a ledge above him. Auron cursed again, "Damn."

--

At the urging of Yuna, Tidus was up early and ready to head for Guadosalam. They packed light to be able to travel quickly. The Liki was at the docks now and taking passengers for boarding. It was due to leave by mid-morning so that it could arrive in Kilika by dusk.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Tidus asked her one last time before they left. He wanted to make sure she was ready for the challenges ahead.

She thought it over for only a second. She knew this was needing to be done and soon. But to be confronted with the decision was another matter. "Yes, I am ready. We will go to Guadosalam and try and speak with Rikku. Only once I see her there will I feel at ease."

"That's my girl." He kissed her deeply not knowing if he would get the chance again soon.

They set out meeting up with Lulu and Wakka at the gate of the village.

"Off already?" Wakka asked as they approached.

"Yes, We have to hurry so we can see Rikku."

Lulu moved closer as she placed one delicate hand on Yuna's shoulder. "Do be careful. You know how I worry about you. Don't do anything rash now." She turned to Tidus next. "And you make sure to keep her safe."

"Don't worry. Yuna will be safe. I'll protect her with my life."

"That's good to hear, ya. But don't go and be a fool and make her cry by dieing on us now. We all fought too hard to get where we are. Let's not ruin it."

"I agree. We want to see you come back."

After parting, the young couple made their way down to the shore, but stopped when something soared loudly overhead. They looked up at the same time as a flash of red flew over them.

"What...what was that?" Yuna asked first.

As Tidus used one hand to block the sun from his eyes, he followed where it was heading. "I'm not sure, but it's landing at the beach. We should be able to catch it if we hurry."

"Let's go then." They took off quickly and arrived just in time to see two people step off an airship.

"Cousin Aniki?" Yuna gasped when she saw the tattooed man. The man in question turned at the sound of her voice.

"Yuna! So good to see you again. What do you think of our airship?" He asked as he spread his hand out in show of the vehicle behind him.

"'Our' airship?" Tidus questioned.

The dark skinned man answered for him. "Yeah, Brother thinks that just because he flies it, it's his as well. Haven't been able to convince him otherwise yet."

"Ah, Buddy! That hurts! My heart, it breaks." Aniki made a show of falling to the ground dead.

The small group laughed at him, even if Buddy did roll his eyes. "Yeah, yeah. Get up. Would the Lady Yuna like a ride in her?"

Yuna glanced over at her husband before they nodded at the same time. She faced Buddy once more, "We would love to. Can you take us to Guadosalam?"

"Guadosalam, sure we can do that!" Aniki cut in.

But Buddy was hesitant. "I'm not sure. It is underground. But what we might be able to do is drop you off nearby. How does south of the city near the moonflow sound?"

"That...would be perfect!"

--

He grunted as he tried to pull himself out from under all the snow. It was not an easy job given how tired he was. His body felt as if he hadn't slept in days. Just as he pulled himself out, a figure appeared in front of him.

She wore very little clothing, but even so, it did not look as if the weather bothered her in the least. "You have made it. That is good." She spoke.

"You call this good?" He snapped.

"Oh dear. I'm afraid your condition seems to be bothering you already."

Auron sighed. His _condition._ He scoffed at the very notion. He wasn't quite alive, yet not dead either. The fayth had suspended animation on his body. "Just tell me what I need to do so I can get this over with."

Shiva was not looking at him though. Her gaze was directed off to her left where another figure was approaching. "Good day, Anima. Is this not lovely?"

The woman addressed as Anima took one glance at Auron before turning to Shiva. "Does he not remember yet?"

"I'm afraid not. Must be Bahamut's doing. He does his job a little too well sometimes."

Anima leaned over until she she level with him. "You need to find Rikku and bring her back. I'm afraid we can't tell you where she is though. Even we, with all our power, can't tell you that. You have been given a second chance at life to do this. Very few get an opportunity like this. Use it wisely, we can't bring you back again." She warned him gently.

Nodding in understanding, Auron pulled himself to his feet. He looked around to get a bearing on where he was. "Gagazet." He noted.

"Yes, we had to return you to where you died." Shiva explained.

"It is...fine." Without another word he began his long trek down the mountain.

The two woman glimpsed at one another before disappearing.

Auron struggled as he traveled down. This was much simpler the first time when he came up here two years ago. His thoughts drifted as he walked. He never imagined that he would be here now searching for Rikku. But a promise was a promise, even if it was tricked out of him.

"_You have come. Are you ready to hear our plan now?"_

"_I am interested in no plans of any sort. All I want to know is what have you done with Rikku. I have come for answers, nothing more."_

"_I am sorry, Sir Auron. We cannot give the answers that you seek. But isn't that why you have come?"_

"_Fayth, I warn you. I have all of eternity to make this place hell for you."_

"_We are aware of that. However, we are also aware that in order to do that, you would need access to..."_

"_I don't care about that!!" Auron interrupted._

_Bahamut fell silent. He knew how man could be. When pushed far enough they could do very unexpected actions._

"_I promise you, even without your knowledge, I will do everything inside my power to find Rikku myself and bring her back."_

_The two female fayth behind Bahamut leaned in and began to whisper into his ear. He nodded once in agreement before addressing Auron. "Sir Auron, you vow to do all you can to find her? If that is true, then you will need our help. You cannot find her alone. And while we may not know where she can be found, we fayth believe one such as yourself will be able to do what we could not."_

"_Meaning...?"_

_The woman leaned in once more and began to giggle lightly. Suddenly Auron began to wish he had never asked._

_One stood up and moved in closer to him. "Meaning, Sir Auron, you are going to have a glimpse of life again." The world around grew dim before going dark completely._

They had used his words against him, and now here he was. But Bahamut was right in one regard. He would not have been able to do this on his own. He did not have the power himself to leave the farplane. Watching as his breath made clouds of vapor as he walked, Auron kept putting one foot in front of the other as he climbed down the mountain.

--

"You look lovely, my dear. Must you fuss so much with your hair?"

"I'm sorry, but you said that all these important people were coming. I wanted to make sure I was presentable." She huffed as she glanced in the mirror one last time.

"Rikku, dear, you are simply perfect the way you are. If these men know what is good for them, they won't stare at you in the same way I do." He leaned over her and placed a gentle kiss on the side of her neck.

Rikku smiled. She was hoping he would support her in some way like that. "Thank you, Seymour. Now if I'm not mistaken, your guests will be here soon. Shouldn't we be going?" She stood from her seat and hopped from the room.

Seymour rolled his eyes at her antics. Even though he had managed to replace most of her personality with what he wanted from her, once in a while a small glimmer of her past self would peek through. It was proof enough that he still had some work to do.

With an air of confidence, he left the large room and followed her downstairs. He found her already talking to one of his guests. He smirked seeing no sign of her previous actions from upstairs. She was blending in well. The fayth would have a hard time finding her.

As if sensing his presence, Rikku turned enough to smile up at him. She held one dainty hand out for him to take. He did so gracefully. "Seymour, I have just been talking with Mika here. He says that he knows of something that would benefit you and what you are trying to accomplish. However, he would not give me any details until after you arrived."

Seymour took in the appearance of the aforementioned man. He was older, quite older, and slightly hunched over from age. But his eyes shown with information that only those years could have given him.

"Rikku, love, would you be a dear and mingle with some of the other guests? Make them feel welcome. I will be joining you after I am done here."

With a quick nod, she released his arm and waltzed off. When he was sure she was out of range, Seymour began. "So what is this information you have for me? I trust it involves our little blond friend?"

"That it does. Does she know she is not really alive? One can smell the death that pours from her."

"She does not. And I have given orders for none to mention it either. That is why we are meeting here in Zanarkand instead of my home in Guadosalam. I cannot risk her being so close to the farplane."

"An understandable reason. But also in your benefit. A lab on the east side of the city has made a huge discovery in the field of alchemy."

"Do tell. I have heard of this lab. They specialize in medics I believe."

"Yes, that is correct, but that is not all any more. It seems as if they have branched out into other fields as well. They have perfected the item known only as Aeon Soul."

Seymour smirked. They had achieved just what he had been searching for. "Thank you. You have helped me in ways you cannot imagine." He walked away from the older man and approached Rikku while sliding one arm around her waist. He leaned in close and whispered into her ear so that only she could hear. "When we are finished here, I have a job we must do."

--

He was tired and weary by the time he made it to the bottom of the mountain. His strength left him just outside of the Ronso village. It was there that a young Ronso found him and carried him inside where he would be able to recover.

While his body was able to rest, his mind was not. Auron was plagued by haunting dreams of what was going to happen next. While he knew any number of things could happen, his mind seemed to only want to focus on the negative. Yet, not matter how hard he tried, he was unable to wake up from the dreams. At least not until the sun began rising over the mountain.

The Ronso who had found him was there when he opened his eyes. They stared at one another until recognition hit Auron. He closed his eyes again.

"Sir Auron has come back. What has happened to bring this about?" The Ronso known as Gerrik asked. He stood passively waiting for an answer.

This was the same Ronso who had found him two years ago on the mountain. The same one who had come to warn him that Cid was also on the mountain. How much he had grown in that short time. "I would rather not talk about it. It is a ... personal matter."

"Gerrik understands. Many have secrets they cannot share." He left the room leaving Auron alone with his thoughts. But he made sure that it would not be for too long. Once back in the main room of his residence, Garrik made a call to Cid. Seeing as he was the last man to see Auron alive, it was only fitting that he should be the first (besides himself) to see him alive once more.

--

Night fell over the city throwing shadows down alleys and side streets. Two figures moved together through them with practiced ease. They moved as if they were one person, each movement a perfect dance of motion. As soon as they arrived at their destination, the male of the two pointed to a door up ahead. She nodded once and left him behind, all the while keeping to the shadows. Her hand hovered just above the surface of the stone that made up the building. When she felt the pulse of static under her palm, she pressed it into the stone and created a small shock effectively shorting the security monitors of that area. Only when she had circled the entire building and ending up back where she had started, did she emerge from the shadows.

"Very nicely done, Rikku. Tonight you have made me proud. Now, let us enter inside and retrieve what has been stolen from me."

The woman who had been addressed as Rikku, smiled slightly at the compliment before moving on. While she enjoyed the attention, she was first and foremost a thief first. Old habits died hard and she moved as if she did this everyday. Then again, if Seymour had his way, she probably would.

He followed slowly behind her only moving when she gave a signal that if was safe to proceed. Mika had told him later where the item he wanted was stored. Of course he expected it to be under high security, but with Rikku in front of him, he knew they would be able to retrieve it quickly and efficiently. But if the worse case came up, perhaps he would escape and allow her to be the one caught. He smirked to himself as he thought of it. She was young, they would let her off easy. And then when they found out she was really dead, they would fear her and then that would be when he would make his move to save her and...His thoughts stopped there. He only brought her back to Spira to use her so that he could become immaculate. Why was he suddenly thinking on thoughts of he would do should the unheard of happened? He would rescue her? Free her? No!

"No!" He shouted without knowing.

Rikku turned quickly. She had just about to enter the room where the Aeon Soul was kept. She had an expression of confusion on her face. "Seymour, what is it?" She stepped closer to him and ran a hand over his cheek in comfort.

He slapped her hand away angrily. "It is nothing. I am fine, simply bad memories. Nothing more." He assured her as he lied through his teeth. How had he allowed himself to slip like that? Taking a deep breath to calm himself and send those thoughts away, he spoke. "Please, continue."

Still unsure, but wanting to please him at the same time, Rikku moved away and back to what she was about to do before. The door opened with hardly a sound, and they stepped into the room. Chemicals and other alchemy items lay strewn about on tables and shelves. Books and papers spread neatly throughout the room as if they planned on starting where they had left off the day before.

Seymour looked around searching for the only thing he wanted. Aeon Soul. A beaker on a back table of the room caught his attention and he moved closer to inspect it. The glass was dark save for a small window in the front. He peered inside as Rikku joined his side.

"What is that?" She questioned in awe.

"That is what we have come for." He answered before noticing the numerical lock at the bottom of the beaker. "Rikku, would you?" He pointed to the pad.

She smiled before hopping in front of him and hovering her hand over the numbers. A second later she was quickly imputing the code and the window opened up.

Seymour reached in and pulled out the small sphere that had been resting inside. It was a dark violet in color, perfect in texture, no flaws at all. He gripped it in his fist as he smirked evilly. "Finally, I have received what is rightfully mine."

--


	3. Chapter 3

Cid was sleeping when the call came in. To be woken up did not make him very happy at all. He had thought that the Ronso had better manners then this.

"Yeah, what do you want? Make it quick." He warned before the other person had a chance to respond.

"Gerrik sorry. But I have news that you would want to know about. There is a man here you must talk to."

"Look, I ain't talking to no one! I am a busy man with things to do. Unless this has anything to do with that, I suggest you call back later."

But the Ronso was not daunted. "Even if that man happens to be named...Auron?"

Cid paused in the middle of his rant. What was he doing back on Spira? But if he truly was back, perhaps he could help answer a few questions. "I'll be there in two hours." He finally said before turning off his end of the line.

Just as he said he would, Cid was knocking on the Ronso's door two hours later. He had pushed the airship as fast as it would go just to do it. Garrick opened the door and said nothing as he showed the bald man where Auron lay.

Cid nodded his thanks as he pulled a chair up next to the bed. Auron was sleeping once more but it appeared as if his dreams were full of nightmares. The man tossed and turned as if trying to get away from them. Cid watched him struggle for a moment before placing a hand on his shoulder to wake him up.

Auron's eyes shot open and he reached out to grasp the appendage on his shoulder. His knuckles began to turn white from the pressure. His breathing was labored until he calmed down.

He turned his head to see Cid next to him. Gradually he released the hand. Cid shook some feeling back into it as he spoke. "Must have been some dream. I thought you were going to break my hand."

"My apologies. However, I would like to know why you are here."

"I could ask you the same thing you know."

"Hmm, I suppose you have a point." Auron shifted until he was sitting in a more comfortable position. "I have been sent back to Spira."

"I can see that. The question is why?"

Running one hand down his face, he answered. "An easy question to answer, but the reasons are not." At Cid's confused expression he went on. "I have been sent to find Rikku. It appears she also has left the farplane. But do not get too excited yet. She is not the person we knew her to be."

"Wait, what are you saying about my little girl?" He stood as if that intimidated the man on the bed.

Auron closed his eyes as he attempted to regain control of the conversation. "Again, I apologize. I understand this must be hard for you." He swiveled his hips so that his feet dangled inches from the floor. With one small push from his hands, he was standing next to Cid. "I mean no harm in telling you what is occurring, but it must be said now before you hear this from others.

"Rikku is not who she used to be. Someone has changed her so much, that even the fayth cannot find her. They have sent me in their place to bring her back."

"And you think you can do this?" Cid mocked.

"We will soon find out."

--

Yuna and Tidus had been dropped off at the north shore of the Moonflow just as they requested. The walk to Guadosalam would take just over two days. They made sure they had enough supplies before leaving the airship.

Together they walked in silence both of them worried about what they might find, but neither one wanting to say it. They rested when they needed then moved on. Yuna was worried about what might happen, but needed the closure. By the time they arrived in the city, it was too late to do much more then find the inn.

It was early the next morning when Yuna woke up. She was just getting out of the shower when Tidus opened his eyes.

"Morning!" She greeted.

"Uh, what time is it?" He rubbed the sleep from his eyes as she moved about the room searching for clothing to wear.

"The sun came up about two hours ago. I waited for you, but you slept in."

"Two hours ago? How can you tell, we're underground!" He roughly rolled over as if to hide from the day.

"Com'on, wake up sleepyhead!" Yuna, now wearing pants and the towel, pulled the covers off of his body. She giggled as he almost rolled to the floor.

"Yuna! You are way too happy for this time." He complained. He paused after saying it. "Wait a minute." He suddenly jumped from the bed and grabbed her shoulders holding tight. "This isn't normal, not for today." Yuna stared at him as if he was crazy. "We are going to visit the farplane, are you sure you are okay with it?"

She tried to grin, to show she was alright, but it didn't work as well as she hoped. Instead small tears ran down her cheeks. "I'm scared. I really want to go to make sure everything is alright, but..but what if it's not? What will we do if Rikku isn't there?"

Tidus pulled her close to himself and stroked her hair. "I'm not sure, but we will think of something together. I promise you."

Yuna sniffed before lifting her face. "You do?"

"I do. Now hurry up and let's get dressed. We have someone to visit."

--

He seemed so distant now. After retrieving the Aeon Soul, it was almost as if Seymour wanted nothing to do with Rikku any more. But she knew that couldn't be right. Seymour cared about her, she could feel it. Or were her feelings wrong? It was time to find out being since the last time he had asked about her was two days ago. She stood from her chair behind her vanity and carefully plodded her way to his office. As expected he was sitting behind his desk examining the spherical object in his hand.

Anger began to fill her and perhaps a little jealousy. Her fists were clenched tightly at her sides. "Seymour?"

He looked up and smiled at her. "Ah, Rikku. I had hoped you would come to me soon. We have to go on a little trip. This sphere.." He held up the object, "is calling me. We must visit each temple all over Spira."

Her stance relaxed and she took another step into the room. "But what does that have to do with me?"

Seymour smirked at her innocence. "You my dear are the key to entering each one. Without you, we will not be able to do as it calls us to do." He stood from his seat and crossed the room next to her. Gently he took her hand and pulled her closer to him. One hand cupped her cheek as he stared into her eyes. The other rested on her shoulder before moving down. It settled just above her heart. "Keep that in mind when we enter." He whispered into her ear before something felt as if it entered in her body under his right hand.

Rikku gasped several times as her body adjusted to the new sensation. "What..what?" She tried to ask, but her legs gave way and she used one hand to cover the spot where it entered. She fell to the floor still trying to control herself.

He stepped away and watched her struggle. "The Aeon Soul will be hidden inside you where it cannot be found. I cannot risk losing it now."

Tears began stinging her eyes as she used one hand to reach out to him. Suddenly she wished she had never come to see him, never tried to confront him. Her insides felt as if they were being rearranged. The sphere was taking up its own place in her body. She wanted to cry out, make him stop the pain, but it only became worse. Just as she felt she could take no more, a hand reached down and grasped her own.

"That is enough. Do not struggle so much, the pain will lessen when you do." He pulled her to her feet and held her body close to his own.

Rikku relaxed and the pain began to disappear. His soft words bringing comfort to her soul. She began to breath at a much more normal pace as the pain went away.

"As I have told you. Now, get some rest. We have a lot to do in the morning."

--

The barrier was just ahead, but her steps faltered. Yuna wasn't sure if she wanted to know the truth any more.

Tidus turned when he noticed her hesitation. "It will be okay. We can't do anything more unless we know for sure, right?"

"I suppose you're right. Alright, let's go." Now with the confidence she needed, she followed him beyond the colored veil. There was only peaceful silence to greet them on the other side. Water fell from high perches on both sides of the rock they stood on. They moved to the edge and watched as a thin mist moved away leaving behind a meadow of beautiful flowers in its wake.

"This is a wonderful place. Rikku would be so happy here." She smiled in memory of her friend and cousin.

Tidus agreed with her. "Yeah, she would." He closed his eyes and thought about what she had last looked like. Opening his eyes, he was expecting to see his friend. It came as a surprise when she didn't show. "What the..?"

"She's not here." Yuna whispered in shock. "What could have happened?"

"I don't know. But it's a mystery I plan on solving, no matter what."

--

Sorry, I know it's so very short. It took me about three weeks just the write this. Let me say how writer's block is a pedlr. Hopefully next time I'll have more, but I needed to post something before you all complain that I disappeared! Gin


	4. Chapter 4

Agrona: Female name meaning battle or slaughter. You will see why I pointed this out soon.

Disclaimer: -in bored tone- Gin does not own the rights or characters of Final Fantasy X. I use them for entertainment purposes only.

--

It was evening in the middle of the week as the boat pulled in. Two people stepped off as they joined in with those who had come to visit the small island. Nobody cared to notice them as they seemed to be just another couple coming to visit the temple as most did.

But the first place they went wasn't the temple, it was the inn. The blue haired male smiled to himself as he gazed over his accommodations. "Acceptable." He noted.

"Seymour, is this where we will be staying?" The younger female asked.

"Yes, but only for a little while. I know it's not what you are used to, but bare it for me." He answered in a soft tone.

"You know I would, but I just don't understand why we are here."

"You will in time. Now come, Rikku, we have much to prepare for."

--

Cid had invited Auron on board the airship where he would be able to discuss options with the warrior. They gathered together in the meeting room where Rikku's brother had also joined them.

"So, what's first?" Cid began the impromptu meeting.

"To tell the truth, I don't have a clue. This is all new to me. All I know is that we must first find Seymour and Rikku. After that we can perhaps decide on some course of action where we will be able to retrieve Rikku from his hands." Auron replied.

"What?" Aniki shouted in shock as Auron's answer. "You mean, you want us to find them, yet you don't even know how?"

Cid turned on his son. "Will you just sit down and relax? Let us deal with this. Just listen while we think!" With a roll of his eyes, he faced Auron once more. "My sources say that two people boarded a boat heading for Kilika and Besaid. It could be the couple we are searching for."

"Perhaps. We must investigate just to be sure. Do you have anyone in that area now?" Auron leaned over the table in front of him where a map of Spira had been spread out. He studied the paper in front of him as he waited for Cid's answer.

"One or two teams perhaps. Not much more then that. You think you know what he may be planning?"

"Not sure. But there are temples on both islands. Knowing Seymour, he would attempt to enter both. The man is power-hungry, but not foolish. He will find a way to enter even if we find a way to stop him directly."

As Aniki sat off to the side, he began to think on what Auron had just said. He remembered his cousin Yuna when she had been able to summon greats beasts to fight for her. He wondered if that was Seymour's goal as well. "Vydran, I know what we need to do!" He spoke up loudly. Both of the older men turned to him. Suddenly feeling awkward, Aniki almost backed down. "You remember Yuna when she had control over those summons? Seymour must be after the same thing. I also recall a report that was the spheres yesterday about a lab in Zanarkand being broken into. There has to be a connection!"

The other two glanced to one another in thought. He did have a point. "Alright, suppose you're right." Cid began. "But did you happen to hear what was taken from that lab?"

"I did. They mentioned something called an 'Aeon's Soul.' Whatever that is."

Auron's eyes widened in fear or shock. It was hard to tell within the room. "Tell me you are not serious. If that is the case, it may already be too late for Spira."

--

Tidus sat on the floor stoking his wife's fine brown hair. They had come back from the farplane where she had been able to hold back the tears long enough for them to reach the room at the inn. It was there that she broke down and lost it completely. That was two hours ago.

"I don't understand. Why didn't she appear?" She asked for the tenth time at least.

"I'm not sure. But don't worry. I'll figure it out somehow. If we work together, I'm sure the answer will show itself eventually." He tried to reassure her. "Maybe we should ask your Uncle for help. He would know what to do!"

Yuna wiped the last traces of tears from her eyes. "Okay, I'll do it."

Tidus pulled her closer to himself for a moment and kissed the top of her head gently. "No, you rest. I'll call him."

She nodded once before standing and laying down on the bed. After he could hear her relaxed breathing, Tidus left the room and went into the main foyer area. If was from here that he tried to get into contact with Cid.

It took several attempts before he was able to contact the flying ship. The signal was weak at best, but he could hear the man on the other end.

"So gramps, we just got back from the farplane about two hours ago. Yuna is resting now, but she's a wreck. Not seeing her cousin there was a lot harder on her then she thought. We need to know if you might have any ideas on what to do from here."

"Funny you should say that." Cid responded in a cryptic manner. "I'll be there in an hour. Head for the Moonflow River. I'll pick you up there." Disconnecting the transmission, Cid turned to face his guest. "Looks like we are about to get a little more help."

--

Tidus gave Yuna an hour to rest before waking her up and telling her what the small plan was so far. It took them another hour just to walk to the Moonflow River where Cid said he would be arriving. By the time they got there Cid was standing and talking to a man dressed in black. He had his hair pulled back into a ponytail that reached down to the middle of his back. Since his back was to them, they were unable to see his face. Yuna tilted her head slightly in thought before running up to her uncle. "Uncle Cid." She called out. He held open his arms for her. The other man didn't face them as of yet.

"Hey, Yuna. So I understand you two went to visit the farplane. If only you would have come to me sooner. I could have told you myself Rikku was not there."

"What?" Tidus shouted. "You knew and didn't tell us?" He accused.

"Hey, calm down! I just found out not too long ago myself. If it hadn't been for him, I wouldn't have a clue." Cid pointed a thumb behind him at the man they had been ignoring.

As if he knew he was being addressed, the other person turned and greeted the couple. "Lady Yuna, Tidus."

The two of them gasped in shock before becoming elated. "Sir Auron. This is wonderful. But I don't understand. Why have you come back?" Yuna was the first to question.

Tidus walked up to him and poked him as if not believing that he was real. Auron grabbed hold of his wrist in warning.

"If you don't mind..." He began with Tidus first. After his apology, Auron continued. "I am sorry to be the barrier of bad news, but I am not back for a pleasure trip. Something has come up and the fayth have asked for my help." He winced slightly at the casual wording he used when in fact it was more like they tricked him. "But now is not the time or place to discuss this matter. Allow us to enter the ship."

He turned to go not waiting to see if they were all behind him. He knew they were. Once they were all on board, Aniki started the take off procedures. They followed Cid as he led them back to the room where Auron and he had been talking before. Right away Yuna took a seat as her nerves were so bad she was unable to stand any longer.

"Okay, so what's going on now?" Tidus started off. He was rather pissed by this point and wasn't going to wait for an answer any longer.

Auron took a deep breath before telling them everything there was to tell.

--

No one paid any attention to the two figures who approached the temple doors early in the morning. It was a common sight for visitors to visit it and want to see what was inside. The taller of the two gracefully led his companion inside with the appearance of showing her just what was so exciting about it.

Rikku tried not to let her mouth hang open as she took all the sights in. The rooms was so huge it was hard not to. Above them hung a statue from the ceiling of a woman and a man. The woman wore little more then a bikini, but she could swear she had seen her somewhere before. Before she could dwell on the matter, Seymour was leading her off to the side.

"Kneel down as if you are in prayer." He whispered in her ear.

She nodded before doing so. A priest who watched her as she kneeled came over.

"Have you also come to pray for those that have been lost to Sin?" He questioned.

Seymour smiled as he answered. "She has. Ever since the death of her father, she has been mute. Unable to even utter a single word because of the grief she must bare. I brought her here in hopes that perhaps the fayth may be able to heal her."

"There have been many such as her. I will pray the fayth give you the strength to continue your journey." He bowed before walking away to greet another couple that had entered.

Seymour watched him go before helping Rikku to her feet. "Come with me now." He ordered.

Unsure of what was going on, Rikku followed him knowing that he would explain everything in time. She was surprised when he began climbing the stairs in the back of the room. No one seemed to notice them as they climbed. Before it completely registered what they were doing, the doors were closed behind her.

"Now, use the Aeon Soul to tell us what to do next." Seymour ordered her once more.

Covering the place where it was stored in her chest with a hand, Rikku reached her other hand out and touched a wall. It fell away in a sparkle of light.

"Excellent." He praised more to himself then her. "Keep going."

Seymour smirked several more times as Rikku led him through the short trials. They were at the end before long. It was a large room, not as big as the one they first entered, but she could hear singing coming from beyond the door at the top of another set of stairs.

"That is where we want to go. Inside the fayth await for you."

"For me? But why?"

"Do not question it. For to question my words, is to doubt me." He took her hand and dragged her up the stairs not giving her a chance to regain her balance. "Go, now."

The leaves that made up the door parted before another stronger door was lifted into the top of the frame. Rikku watched it move in awe before entering the main chamber. Under a glass dome was a stone statue. She held her hand back over the spot where the Aeon Soul was as she watched the dark brown stone become filled with color. First it began with yellows and oranges, then reds and other darker colors. As soon as the stone was full of color, a woman appeared hovering over top of the statue.

Rikku would have run as soon as she began speaking. But Seymour held her firmly.

"**Sin seeks to destroy.**

**Sin wants nothing but death.**

**If Sin is allowed to be reborn, **

**then Spira will be the one to be punished."**

"Pray, ask for guidance." Seymour told her quietly. He had only seen the woman, but did not hear what Rikku had been told.

Rikku nodded before getting to her knees. She closed her eyes as if in a deep trance. As soon as her body straitened up, she felt as if a new entity had entered her. She glanced up to see Seymour looking down at her and smiling.

"You have done it." He told her. "You are Spira's newest summoner." He helped her to her feet before leading her out.

As soon as the main doors opened and they exited from the trials he could hear gasps and other cries of surprise. Ignoring them for the moment, Seymour proudly tried to led her back outside.

"You there! Stop!" The priest who had talked to them before was calling out to them. But Seymour continued walking. "You should not have gone in there!"

"Once was are outside the temple, I want you to show them what that aeon can do." Seymour leaned over as he whispered in Rikku's ear.

She nodded in understanding as he let her go. Rikku tilted her head back enjoying the feeling of the afternoon sun on her face. People gathered around her trying to see who she was and what she was doing. Once she opened her eyes again, she looked around and smirked. She held one hand out in front of her and a staff appeared. Her other hand was spread back behind her as light began to circle her body. People stepped away in fear. Even the priest had stopped yelling at them.

The light that was surrounding her suddenly shot up into the clouds breaking them and making room for a huge winged beast to fly down. It landed next to Rikku in a show of flying rocks as it landed. "Agrona, destroy all who would appose your master." She commanded the winged beast.

The summon rose high in the air before bringing her wings together and snapping the very air in front of the villagers around Rikku and Seymour. Dust and debris filled the air and people tried to run. Fire began rising into the sky next as spell after spell hit the village. Seymour watched with an almost childish glee as Rikku commanded the summon. People fell to the ground unable to escape the wrath of the winged beast.

Two people came running to see what was happening. The stopped short when they saw who was doing the destruction. "Wakka, go home and take care of Vidina. I'm going to try and stop the summon."

"What? You can't! A child needs his mother, Lu. What are you thinking anyway?"

"It's time to fight fire with fire. Then we can save Rikku."

Still not sure if he really liked the idea, Wakka ran off to get his son to a safe place. Lulu waited until he was gone before making herself known.

"Seymour, release Rikku at once!" She stood her place as he turned to face her. A scowl crossed his face next as he seemed to remember who she was.

"You. Yes, I remember you. You were the one to try and lead me astray."

Lulu took a step back in fear. She had not thought he would know who she was. Her lips parted slightly before she found the determination to continue. She brought her hands above her head as she shouted the name of her spell. "Fira!" It missed by mere feet.

Seymour placed one hand on Rikku's shoulder before leaning over and whispering into her ear. She listened close before turning to face Lulu as well. The summoned beast above her hovered for a moment before Lulu was the first to try and attack. She tried calling upon fira again only to have the spell reflect off Agrona and back to its caster.

She gasped in surprise as she fell to one knee forcing herself to continue casting. Each time the spell would bounce off the invisible barrier. "How...how can this be? You should not even be alive!"

"Silence! You will say no more of that!" Seymour warned while an aura of fury swirled around him. "Rikku, kill her!"

Silently Rikku moved to obey. Agrona began to pull her wings together to snap them back. Before it could connect with Lulu, something rushed in and pulled her out of danger. Together they rolled into the underbrush just outside the village.

When they stopped moving, Lulu sat up and saw Wakka next to her. "Sorry, Lu. Like I said, a kid needs his mother." Before she had a chance to say anything else, lightning began cracking down around them. "Quick, many of the villagers managed to escape. They have a boat waiting for us on the other side of this forest." He grabbed her hand and pulled her along behind him.

While back in the village Seymour was not happy at all. Even watching the small village burning down to nothing did not seem to bring him any pleasure. "Destroy it. Destroy it all! Don't leave anything untouched."

As flames consumed Besaid, the two of them left it behind while bound for Kilika next.

--

"There it goes." Cid commented sadly as he entered the bridge. Three sets of eyes turned to see what he was talking about. His head was down, and they could see how his shoulders seemed slumped even as he walked. "They were in Besaid." He clarified.

"Then you know where to find Rikku." Tidus exclaimed not yet seeing a problem.

Cid lifted his head to look at the boy. "Afraid it's not that easy, son. They _were_ in Besaid. As in, not no more."

"So they moved onto Kilika then?" Yuna asked as she clasped her hands together.

"Most likely. However, it seems Besaid didn't fare so well from their visit." He faced Auron knowing the man would understand the meaning.

"I don't get it." Tidus said as he scratched his head.

Auron did the answering as Cid looked away. He couldn't bare to see the pain in his family's eyes when they find out. "He means that Besaid is no more. The island has been destroyed."

The younger couple stared at him as if he were crazy. "No way! I can't believe that it could have happened. There has to be be some mistake!" Tidus shouted.

"Believe it son. Auron is right. The team in Besaid barely made it out before it was completely burned. The only traces of a village left is ash."

Yuna gasped as tears began filling her eyes. She refused to allow them to fall as she asked her own question. "What about our friends? Lulu, Wakka? Vidina?" Her voice strained as she struggled not to think about something happening to them.

"I'm sorry." Cid shook his head. "I have no idea."

--


	5. Chapter 5

Xocotl: Aztec god of fire and stars.

--

**Sin seeks it's own. **

**It does not care for others.**

**It searches for one that it might devour.**

**Sin is the harbinger of pain.**

The child cried as he could not see his parents anywhere. The adult with him was not his mother, and he wanted no one else. They tried to appease him as best they could, but all in vain. The boat was full of people just like the child. Many of them have lost friends and family to the beast that destroyed their homes.

He cried louder when a wave crashed into the side of the vessel causing him to crave the attentions only parents can give. A voice entered into his hearing and he stopped crying long enough to find the source.

"So who did you say you left Vidina with? I don't see them anywhere."

The little boy kicked his legs trying to run for the woman who had spoken.

"Over here I think." Wakka led her over to where the agreed meeting place would be.

"You think? Wakka, I would hope you had more sense then to guess." Lulu scolded. She was tired and injured after her fight with Agrona. But her desire to see her son took precedence over her own welfare. She sighed in relief when Vidina came running up to her. She picked him up and held him tight.

"Mama, mama." He cried as she hugged him. Wakka smiled at them as he joined the small reunion.

"I'm glad we are all okay and all. But it looks like we will have to rebuild our homes." He said as he stared over the sea at the dark smoke that rolled off the island.

--

The airship arrived in time to see the beginning of the destruction of Kilika. A summon even Yuna had not seen before was casting fire and huge chunks of rock all around two figures who stood in the center of the village by what used to be an inn. Tidus was the first to recognize who it was.

"Rikku!" He shouted to get her attention. When she faced him he asked, "What are you doing?"

Rikku looked him over. Blond hair, dark clothes, sword in hand. He was a light fighter, and a threat to her at the moment. Her eyes shifted to her side at the summon that was waiting for further orders. "Xocotl, meteor strike there." She lifted one hand and pointed in the direction where the group was standing.

Tidus, Yuna, and Auron all rushed to take cover. The flaming rock set ablaze to the debris that was where they just were. Yuna and Tidus had gone one way, while Auron had jumped the other. He cursed under his breath when he realized what this could mean. He was no healer, and compared to Rikku, he was lacking in the speed department.

Brushing ash from his pants, he stood and attempted to move closer, He could just make out the snippet of conversation. Seymour was speaking.

"Do not kill the lady Yuna. I may have a use for her yet. However, the two men, you may do as you please with them. But I would advise that you do not allow them to live. They will be forever a thorn in your side if you do." He warned her.

"I understand. But who are they? How is it they know who I am?"

Seymour moved closer and wrapped one arm around her waist. Being taller he had to lean over a bit placing his face unnecessarily close to her chest. Auron had to force himself to remain quiet. The smile that Seymour had on his face was nauseating. "Those people my dear, are trying to stop what we are attempting to accomplish. They do not want to heal Spira's suffering. Surely you can understand that, right?" He nipped at the small area of exposed skin on her neck before moving away. "We have company." He noted as he stared in Auron's direction.

Knowing he had been found, Auron removed his weapon from the sheath on his back and came out of hiding.

Rikku hissed as she saw him approach. "It's you. Why do you insist on harassing me?" She glanced over quickly to see Xocotl still fighting with the others. They were winning for now, but quickly weakening.

"Allow me to do this for you. I had promised he would not be coming near to you. I must uphold that, mustn't I?"

"Then I will continue over here." She replied as she went back to commanding her aeon.

"Sir Auron. I would say it is a pleaser to see you once more, but I'm afraid that isn't the case. What lengths you must have gone through to have the fayth intervene and allow you out of the farplane."

"Seymour, I don't know what you have done to change her, but you must stop. Rikku is not a toy you can use then throw away when you are finished. She is a young human worthy of the adoration she deserves."

"And you think you are to be the one who can give that to her?" When Auron said nothing, Seymour went on. "As I thought. You think you love her. You are a fool. Rikku may be a human as you have said, but you forgot one important part in that. She is _mine_." Before Auron had a chance to react, Seymour lifted his hands up and called upon a spell he had not used in two years. "Time to send you back. Death!"

His eyes opened wide in shock. He could not go down yet. The fayth told him they would not be able to send him back again.

A stream of dark smoke formed in front of him before a demon with a sickle took shape from it. It lifted the sickle above his head with the intention of causing pain. But it never came. Not the way he was expecting anyway. Fire that burned his side hit him and threw him down to the ground. Tidus had gotten a clean hit on the aeon and sent it flying into him. The aeon instead took the brunt of the spell sending it away in clouds of pyerflies.

Seymour growled in annoyance. "Rikku, we leave now!" He moved so swiftly even Auron had trouble seeing it. Seymour grabbed Rikku and held her close to his chest. In a flash of light they were both gone.

Tidus and Yuna came over to see how he was doing. "Sorry about that, man. Didn't mean to hit you."

Auron stood and brushed the dirt from his clothing before answering. "No, it is alright. In fact if you hadn't done that as you did, I would not have survived."

"Still, the village." Yuna added as she looked around. "I hope everyone made it out safely. There doesn't seem to be any trace of any life left here."

The fires had consumed the docks and huts that were scattered around. It was now making its way into the forest beyond. Off in the distance where what would be the temple, the trio could see more smoke rising to the sky.

"It looks like not even the temple was spared. Whatever Seymour has done to her is just wrong. Rikku would never do these things." Tidus spoke up. "But we better get out of here ourselves. Let Cid's people get these fires put out."

"I agree. Are you able to walk, Auron?"

"I will be fine. Don't worry on my account." He grunted once as he took the first step, but had no problems after that point.

--

"You did excellent today, Rikku. I'm very proud at how well you handled yourself."

"Seymour, I still have one question, if I may?"

After the escape from the island village of Kilika, Seymour had taken them back to his mansion in Zanarkand. It had taken a toll on his mana stocks to teleport like that, but several hours of sleep helped to cure the tiredness. It was a spell he had learned during his short time inside the farplane.

"If it involves those three we met in Kilika, I would advise you to keep those thoughts to yourself." He snapped at her, his voice a dangerously low tone.

"But, I don't understand! They knew who I was. Called me by name even! I just want to know the same!" She pleaded with him until eventually throwing herself at his feet and grabbing hold of the hem of his robe.

Seymour sighed before kicking his foot and shooing Rikku away. "No more such talk!" He scolded. "I will tell you only the information you need to know. That is not one of them. Do I make myself clear?"

Rikku stood away from him, hands clasped in front of her and head bowed. "Crystal." She mumbled. "I'm sorry for displeasing you, how may I make it up to you?"

Now this was the Rikku Seymour wanted to see more of. The submissive obedient girl. He smirked in thought at all the possible ways he could use her at the moment. A low beeping sound distracted him before he could make a decision though.

Rikku quickly answered the sphere before he had a chance to react. "It's Tromell. He says he has something of utmost importance to tell you."

Taking the sphere from her hand, he ordered her away first. "Rikku wait for me up in my room. I will be there shortly." He waited until she was gone before speaking. "What is it, Tromell. I gave orders not to be disturbed here."

"Dreadfully sorry, sir. But I have more information I thought you might be interested in."

He was annoyed, why did he keep this old fart around? "Go on." He pressed gently trying to keep his cool demeanor.

"Yes, as I was saying. Guadosalam has been crawling with Al Bhed here recently. It seems as Cid is looking for something. Several groups have come through before leaving and going north into Macalania, or south to Djose. When they stop, it's at the entrance to each temple."

Seymour suppressed the urge to growl. While he would find a way in, it still make passage difficult at best. Cid seemed to have figured out his plans already. It had to have been the work of Lady Yuna's friends. But that could be remedied.

"So why haven't you ordered anything done about this problem? I can't be expected to do everything."

"We did not want to risk your wrath, sir. The whole city awaits for your arrival so that we may begin to grow. They will do nothing without your word." Tromell explained.

"I'm afraid they will have to keep waiting. I won't be able to come back for some time. I have reasons that I care not to discuss." He added the last part just as his servant was about to ask. "For now, just kill them. Kill them all. And Tromell, one more thing."

"Name it sir."

"Make sure the temples are blamed for the deaths. That is all." If Tromell tried to say anything more, Seymour would not know. He clicked off the sphere before he even had a chance. Rubbing his hands over his face in a tired manner, he remembered Rikku upstairs. She was no doubt wondering what had happened to him. Time to face her.

--

"Two villages burned, two temples down. How many are left?" Cid was tired. He had not slept in over twenty-one hours and it showed in his face. Dark circles surrounded his eyes, his cheeks seemed to sag, and he looked pale.

"Three known, and two hidden ones. Though there are doubts they even exist." Yuna answered. She fared a bit better then her uncle, but one could see the bags under her eyes as well. Tidus, though tired, did not appear to be so. He had gotten at least two hours of sleep. But it was all he needed for the moment.

Auron was not in the room. He was laying down in his room that Cid had set aside for him. Being in between living and death, took a toll on his body and spirit. If he did not get enough rest then he would surely collapse into a cloud of pyerflies. Though no one but Cid knew of that little bit of information. Tidus and Yuna assumed he was back as he was before his untimely death.

Back in the meeting room, as Aniki had dubbed it, the other three tried planning the next move. Cid spoke next. "We have teams blocking passage into Djose and Macalania. If he goes there, he will have to fight through them first. They are the best we have, so we shouldn't have any trouble."

"That sounds good and all," Tidus began as he leaned over the map in front of them. "But look at what happened in Besaid and Kilika. What if he uses those aeons to kill them all off?"

"That's where Yuna comes in. She's going to speak to that aeon in Bevelle again. It helped before, perhaps it will do it again. Think you can do that?"

"Yes, I think so." She answered without a second thought. "When do we leave?"

"Aniki is heading there as we speak. We had a feeling you would agree. But even if you hadn't, we could have quickly sidetracked." Cid added the last part when Tidus glared at him.

Placing one hand on her husband's shoulder to calm him down, Yuna spoke again. "It is alright. Perhaps the fayth will be willing to help. We still don't know what to expect, so we need to be as prepared as possible."

An hour later, Cid dropped them off near the temple. They allowed Auron to continue resting, on Cid's orders in fact. Surprisingly, unlike last the last visit they made, the couple entered and walked the city just like any normal citizen. Tidus held her hand tight as they approached the temple. But it seemed as they closer they got, it was more deserted then ever. It was as if the city had forgotten about it, and left it to rot away under the weather.

"I don't understand. Why would they just leave this alone?" Yuna questioned as they entered.

"I'm not sure. It sure does seem odd. Don't worry though." He pulled out his sword as he spoke. "No matter what happens, I'm right here. I'll protect you." He glanced to the set of doors at the back. "You remember how to solve the trials?"

"Leave that part to me."

It didn't take long before they stood together outside of the fayth's chamber. Yuna let go of his hand as she approached the doors. They rose giving her entrance. Still not quite sure what to say to the dragon fayth, Yuna took a deep breath a relaxed. She let it out just as quickly when she saw the statue was nothing more then a stone.

"Tidus!" She called out.

Within seconds he was standing beside her looking at the same thing she was. "What is this? What happened to it?" He squatted down and touched the dome that covered it.

"I...I don't know. It's empty, there is no fayth here any more."

"Do you think all of them are like this?"

"It's hard to say for sure, but if they are, we may be in over our heads. I don't know of anything else strong enough to fight against Seymour." She turned away and lifted one hand to her cheek in thought. Tidus' voice made her turn around.

"Yuna, look at that." She spun around to see an image of Bahamut's fayth floating above the dome. If possible he looked tired and worn out. "What happened to you?"

**He comes, and we cannot stand.**

**He fights only to kill.**

**We cannot stand alone against him.**

**Help us, help us defeat the foe?**

The image faded leaving only more questions. The couple stood in place staring at the place he hovered.

"I don't get it." Tidus finally exclaimed. "They can't fight, but want us to help? It doesn't make any sense!"

"Wait, maybe there is more to it then just what he said. What if it was a clue?"

"Then you figure it out. I'm going back." He left her alone with a huff. Yuna took one last glance to the empty dome before following him out.

--

Rikku stretched out as she awoke from the nap she had taken. She pulled the covers up to cover her nude body before wrapping them around herself. Seymour had told her last night that they were going to have a busy day today. She wasn't sure what he had in mind, but trusted him all the same. She dropped the sheet and made her way to get showered.

As the water ran down her body, her mind began to wander. Seymour had scolded her last night for questioning him. She couldn't imagine the reasons why. Leaning against the tile wall, she closed her eyes and allowed the water to relax and clean her.

She gasped as a sudden thought hit her. No, it wasn't a thought, more of a memory. There was a man, one older then herself. He wore dark colors, and had dark hair as well. She tried to envision the face to go with it, but it faded quickly.

Opening her eyes, she tried to forget what just happened. If Seymour were to find out about it, he would not be happy in the least. He had practically ordered her to forget about all them. Easier said then done though.

The water had grown cold by now, and with a small shiver she turned it off and pulled back on the curtain. She almost closed it just as fast at the presence that stood on the other side.

"Rikku, here you are. I grew worried when I did not find you in your bed."

"S-Seymour. Is there something I can for you?" She asked as she wrapped a towel around herself.

Without saying a word, he moved closer to her and placed one hand on her shoulder gently. His other hand was waved in front of her face before resting under her chin. He smiled softly before leaning in and kissing her forehead.

Rikku was rendered speechless. She didn't know what to expect next from him. All thoughts and memories left her mind leaving only the ones about him. She stared up at him in awe. Whatever he had come for, she was more the willing to do it for him.

"We head to Macalania next." He said simply. "I trust you will be prepared?"

"Yes, anything you say." She whispered.

"I am glad to hear that. The journey will not be easy. We may have to fight our way in. Are you able to handle that?"

"I am. I will not disappoint you."

Seymour nodded once before releasing her from the trance she was put under. Everything was working out just fine. Soon his nemesis won't be able to fight back much longer.

--


	6. Chapter 6

Pyry: Finnish name meaning blizzard or snowstorm

WARNING!!: Character death involved. Not going to say who, but it's very vivid and detailed. But then again, you may thank me for it. (gore-o-meter says very gory. Made my beta cringe.)

--

Men staggered in restless motions. They had been standing around the temple in Macalania for several days now with no word on when they would be able to leave. It was cold and they were starting to lose feeling in the extremities. Suddenly a shout was heard over the roar of wind. Two figures were approaching. A male and female.

"Greetings." The male called out. "I trust travelers are still allowed inside the temple? We have been walking for some time and would like a chance to rest and warm up before moving on."

The men glanced to one another seeing nothing wrong with this request, but still they had strict orders from Cid himself.

"Please," The man went on. "My wife cannot handle the cold at all. I do not want to see her death should she fall ill. I do not think I could survive without her."

"Alright. We will let you pass. See the priest once you arrive inside. He will provide you with what you need."

"As I hoped." The man whispered low enough for them not to hear. He then guided the woman through the guards and inside the temple. A priest stood right in front ready for them as soon as they crossed the doorway.

"Greetings, welcome to the Temple of Macalania. You must be tired after such a harsh journey. I pray you will permit us to feed and allow you to rest before you continue on your way."

"We would be grateful for it. Thank you." The man allowed himself and the woman with him to be led into a grand room where a table was laid out. Together they took a seat at one end of the table while acolytes served them covered dishes. It was an enjoyable feast to be sure. But the horror that followed is a story better left unsaid. Only one person would be able to tell the story and they died days after it was told.

The couple that entered the temple left it shortly after doing one last deed. When they left, it was with more then they arrived with.

--

"How in Spira did they manage to get through over a dozen men?" Cid was shouting and screaming, but no one was able to answer his questions. Most of the crew could only stare or run in fear. Only one man was brave enough to stare the man down.

"He is a man great for manipulation. Seymour is not to be underestimated. It is a skill he has developed over many years."

Cid rounded on the man who spoke up and got right in his face. "A skill? You call it a skill? He has my little girl with him teaching her these things. I would rather you not refer to it in such a flippant manner!"

"My apologies. That was not my intent. You wanted to know how he got through, I answered." Auron turned away and stood just in front of the door ready to leave the bridge if things called for it.

Cid growled to himself, he knew Auron was right. But to actually hear it was not easy. "Fine, whatever you say! Set a course to Djose. We will cut them off there ourselves." The ship lurched as it turned in mid-air for the direction of Djose. "It will be at least an hour or so before we arrive. I suggest you all prepare yourselves.

Auron took his leave and made his way down the corridors searching for a large open space were he could practice alone. It had been several years since he really trained himself. After the fight on Kilika, it was all the incentive he needed.

He began with a simple defensive stance hoping to stretch each body part. From there he moved on to actually swinging to defend attacks. He closed his eye envisioning each move in his mind. He used to love doing this when he was a cadet, but it had been so long since he had the chance to let himself go. The feeling he got as he imagined his foe going down under his sword was pure bliss.

The feeling that someone else was in the room entered his mind. Without opening his eye, he swung for the person making sure to stop the blade inches from their head. When he looked, Tidus stood in front of him staring wide-eyed at him.

"Uh, think you wanna move that thing? You could have killed me!"

"Then you should not have attempted to sneak in." Auron answered before sheathing the sword on his back. "What is it you want?"

It took him a moment to remember why he had come seeking the older man out. He stumbled over words before getting the reason out. "Right, oh, uh. Cid said come get you. We've arrived in Djose."

"Already?" Auron was surprised. He must have been practicing for longer then he thought. But at least he felt ready. "Very well. Tell Cid I will be there shortly."

"You got it boss." Tidus replied before running off.

Auron moved at a much slower pace. He needed time for his heart rate to slow down. Though how he had a heart beat if he was dead was another matter. He wasn't really alive, he should not be able to feel his heart beat in his chest. Perhaps it was another trick of the fayth. A way to make him seem more alive then he was.

He left his training area and joined the rest of the group on the bridge.

"Gippal is waiting below. He knows this temple better then the rest of us put together." Cid was explaining as he arrived.

Yuna was nodding in understanding. She had met Gippal once before, and remembered who he was. He would be the one in charge of fortifying the temple from Seymour.

--

It was no surprise to find the temple as protected as the last. In fact Seymour had expected and wanted this. The more death Rikku caused, the stronger she became. He leaned over and whispered in her ear.

"Rikku, now that we are close, summon your newest aeon. We will not be sneaking in like last time."

She nodded once and raised her hands above her head. Bringing them down sharply, three very large shards of ice came down with them. A woman soon followed and landed behind them. The ice shattered and broke leaving the woman behind.

"Pyry, scan ahead and see what we are up against." Rikku commanded. Her childish mannerism was gone now making her sound harsh and cruel. But the summon did as she said and looked ahead. She glanced back at the young girl as if telling her everything she saw.

Rikku passed the information over to Seymour. "And the airship is here as well?" He questioned in glee. "Seems as we have a chance to deal with two birds with one stone."

Rikku glanced at him in question, but said nothing. In fact she was starting to grow resentment toward him. He was always trying to tell her what to do. When to do it. That was going to stop very soon. She was going to let him go for now, but soon, very soon she would take care of this little problem.

They came closer to the temple while Pyry walked with them. The ice aeon looked down at Rikku as if she knew what she was planning. The smirk on her face showed she agreed with the plan.

"Halt! Who goes there!" Someone shouted ahead of them.

Seymour was about to speak up and trick them into letting them pass, but Rikku had a different idea. She snapped and Pyry surrounded them in a block of ice. The men were trapped with looks of shock over their faces. Without waiting for Seymour, Rikku walked passed. She never bothered to look back at the guards.

Seymour narrowed his eyes. She was not supposed to act before he commanded anything. But he followed soundlessly.

--

"Sir, we have reports of three figures approaching. We suspected it might be Lord Seymour, but we cannot get a definite reading on the last figure."

Gippal cursed under his breath as he listened. It was too early. They were not ready for this yet. "Lady Yuna, I advise you to gather yourself and evacuate. We cannot stand up to them yet. Our men are not prepared to defend."

"No," Yuna protested. "We will stay and fight too. I refuse to leave knowing there was something I could have done to help. How will I live with myself if I do not?"

"I agree with Yuna." Tidus added in from behind her. "We will stop this here and now. Seymour has gone too far."

Before Gippal could say more, a woman ran into the room out of breath. "They are here. We know who the last person is now. We think it's the aeon from Macalania!"

"It would make sense." Auron spoke up for the first time. "Yuna, you and Tidus make your way down to the fayth's chamber. If possible, see if you can get it to join our side."

"Auron! You know we can't do that!" Tidus shouted at him. "Every one we tried to see was stuck in a block of stone. There is no way we can get them out."

The temple shook as if it had been attacked. The group braced themselves before they could fall.

"He's right." Gippal agreed. "We checked it out ourselves. The fayth are nothing more then stone." He gave a sympathetic look before heading out. He didn't have time to worry about the rest of them, he had his own job of giving orders.

Auron sighed after watching him leave. "Very well. It seems we must do this the hard way. Tidus, Yuna, you're with me. The rest of you, leave while you still can. Seymour wants blood. Don't give him that chance."

They saluted quickly before the building shook once again. Stone fell from above forcing them to move out. Gippal was out there shouting orders but could tell it was a losing battle. There were so many more of them, yet against the ice aeon, they were still losing. Gippal looked around in a panic watching as his team was slowly dwindling. "Back off! We must retreat!"

Auron stood still as people ran passed him in an attempt to get away. His katana rested on his shoulder as he regarded the aeon. She stopped her attack and stared back at him. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Tidus and Yuna doing what he wanted them to do in the first place; helping to evacuate people.

"Now is your chance, Rikku. You can kill him and be done with it. He will forever be a thorn in your side if you do not do it now." Seymour smirked as he leaned over and spoke in Rikku's ear. They stood just behind Pyry but far enough away not to get hurt.

Auron watched as her eyes narrowed at him. Something was amiss. Rikku was not normally like this. It was just the four of them now, the rest of the people had made it out. His good eye widened in shock as Rikku reached one hand out and gripped Seymour around his throat.

"I'm done listening to you." She hissed. As he struggled to get free, she threw him right in the path of Pyry. The aeon looked down at him laying at her feet. "Pyry, do it!" Rikku called out.

Auron wished he had never come. While he cared little for the man, mainly for the things he had done, to watch the final death of Seymour was something he never wished to see. The man labored for air at the same time as wicked sharp blades of ice rose from the temple floor. They pierced his body leaving him hanging from somewhere near the top, his back bent at an unnatural angle. But the aeon was not finished yet. The ice shattered, and Auron had to cover his face with his arm or risk getting cut.

When he lowered his arm again, Seymour was gasping for breath, his lungs had been punctured, but it seemed as his mind did not register this information yet. He rolled over and tried to crawl away leaving a trail of blood behind. But Pyry was quick and leaped in front of him. She kicked him back forcing him to cry out in pain. "No, why must this be?"

Pyry spun around before encasing him in a block of ice. With a snap of her fingers the ice broke open. One of the shards had been caught in his left eye. As soon as he could move again, Seymour reached up and tried to pull it out. He yanked too hard and instead of pulling just the ice out, he lost the eye as well. He covered his face but the blood continued to run.

Pyry lifted one hand as more ice spikes shot up from the floor. They impaled Seymour in his legs as he tried to crawl away. One spike was so wide that it actually split the leg in half near his hip. A scream of pain was heard before Pyry dropped a large ball of ice pinning him to the ground. While pyerflies floated away, Rikku changed her attention. Blood was left on the ground under the ice, but it was ignored. Her sights were now set on Auron.

"Rikku?" He tried to call out to her. "Why do you do this?"

The only answer he received was a grin from Rikku as she moved in closer.

--

I know, very short, but it is almost three in the morning. And I am very tired. I wanted to give you something after making you wait so long. But I think given what I did, you'll forgive me, right?


	7. Chapter 7

Gining does not own these characters or any places mentioned. That honor is Square's. Now, a few people asked me about why Rikku stopped listening to Seymour. I hope this answers that question for you.

--

Auron watched with hidden fear as the young girl moved in closer to him. This was not right, not at all. Something had happened to make her fatally wound Seymour. Not that he minded that part, but still. This was Rikku.

"Rikku, stop." He said softly hoping his voice would have some type of effect. Instead it had the opposite of what he wanted.

Her face contorted into one of rage. "I will not have you tell me what to do either. I will be controlled by none!"

"I don't want to control you. I simply want to talk to you again." He dropped his sword as if appearing to surrender.

Rikku paused, Pyry looked on as if unsure what to do now. "Again?" Rikku questioned. She didn't even remember talking to him before.

"Yes, again." He stepped closer to her well aware of the aeon watching. He had to time everything just right. One false move and he could kiss this afterlife goodbye. But then again, kissing goodbye was the idea. He reached out and grabbed her hand. Before she had a chance to fight back or protest, his lips were on hers.

--

Everyone was on board the airship as they saw the temple explode. Tidus and Yuna threw themselves to the window with a yell in shock. As far as they knew Auron was still down there. They had left him behind as they tried to save everyone they could.

"What in Spira was that?" Cid shouted over the confusion.

"Auron..." Tidus muttered so low only he heard it. Tears threatened to fall down his face. His mentor was dead...again, and they did nothing to prevent it. He slid down the glass into a crumpled heap on the floor. Yuna was next to him in an instant doing what he wished he could do, cry.

He suddenly wished he would have stayed behind and could have done something to prevent this from happening. Cid's shout forced him to look up though.

"Move in closer! What is that?"

His head shot up and he had to force away the moisture in his eyes before seeing clearly. The temple had collapsed, but outside on the ground lay the prostrate form he knew very well. "It's Auron! I know it is."

"I think you're right, son. But until we know for sure, we can't get too close. Who knows what caused that explosion. I'm not about to subject the rest of this ship to danger if it turns out to be a fiend."

"Uncle Cid!" Yuna stood her full hight and confronted the man. Thought she was still not as tall as him, her fierce determination was all that was needed to make her appear menacing. "That is your daughter down there." She used one finger to point at the wreckage below. "I would have thought you of all people would want to at least see if maybe she would still be alive. Or was I wrong to think that way? I know she's not the person we all thought she should be, that does not change who she is!"

All those on the bridge that were able to understand what Yuna said, leaned back away from her. She was scary when mad. It was completely silent before they heard the whooshing of the door closing at her departure. Tidus was quick to follow her. By the time he had caught up, she was in the ship's hanger trying to figure out how to open the doors to let her outside.

"Yuna! What are you doing? You'll hurt yourself if you jump from this high." He grabbed her waist and pulled her back.

She fought his grip making him hold tighter. "Let me go! That is my cousin and Auron down there! I have to make sure they are alright!"

"Yuna, relax. I know how you feel. We won't leave them." He whispered in her ear trying to calm her down before she became hysterical.

The ship rocked as they felt the landing gear engage. A moment later the engines were idling silently.

"We've landed. Come on. This is our chance to check on them." He grabbed her hand and lowered the gate before they ran off together and over to Auron's side. Yuna stood above them as Tidus slid to the fallen man's side. He grabbed his shoulders and tried shaking him awake.

"Auron, Auron. Say something."

Auron rolled over and blinked once. His lips parted slightly as he said one word. "Ouch." His eye closed once more as he passed out.

"We need to get him back on the airship. Cid should have medical equipment there to help him." He sucked in a breath as he thought about how he was going to get Auron back on the ship. While he wasn't weak, Auron was heavier then he could carry alone.

"Tidus, look. Uncle Cid is coming out. Maybe he can help us."

Cid walked over to them and glanced to Tidus who was still mulling over how to carry Auron. With a nod, he reached down and took hold of one arm waiting for the younger man to do the same. Once they accomplished that, Yuna took the moment to speak up.

"Um, Uncle Cid. About what I said before..."

"Don't worry about it. I'm not about to let a few words get me down. What you said made me think though. Just one thing."

"What's that?" She asked worried.

"Don't do it again in front of my crew." He winked before helping Tidus and walking away.

Yuna nodded in understanding. She was left behind now and took a glance around her. Stone and rubble lay about the area. There was no sign a temple had ever stood here. It appeared as if it was always a pile of stone. She slowly walked over to the rubble and tried to make out if anything were still inside.

"Rikku? Rikku, are you still there?" She pulled a few rocks away trying to get deeper, but there was still no sign of any life. Even a mana scan of inside told her that. With a fallen heart, she turned and walked away. Rikku was not inside.

--

As airship rockets screamed in departure, rubble was moved aside to make room for a hand to reach out. It was a slender tanned hand, one used to working hard. It reached out and tried to find out what was around them. When nothing but stone and rock was felt, the hand retreated.

Seconds later, the body attached to the hand was exposed in another explosion. Debris went flying revealing a young woman. She looked around her and sneered. There was nothing here for her anymore.

Holding a hand to her chest she could feel the power of lightning inside her chest. She smirked as she thought deeply. "Now no one can tell me what I should do. The aeon soul calls me to Bevelle. There is another power there I must have."

Calling upon the newest acquired aeon, Rikku destroyed all that was left of the area. By the time she left, even the rubble was reduced to pebbles.

She shook her head freeing it from dirt and grit, she began walking north. But what she could not figure out was the closer she got to the underground city of Guadosalam, it make her ill. Her hands shook at her sides as she tried to control it. She kept going unable to place the feeling. Finally her body could take no more and she was forced to fall on her knees to the ground.

"What is this? It's like I am being called, but it's not power that calls me. I cannot go any farther. I must avoid this." Calling upon the flying aeon she received while in Besaid, Rikku forced it to fly her over the city and to the outskirts of the Capitol.

No one knew who she was there. Now that she was away from the influence of the force that put her in such pain, she could walk on her own. She ignored all who called to her trying to sell wares and goods. She was on a mission. The temple stood in the distance. That was where she needed to be.

Guards stood on the outside of the double doors preventing any from entering.

"What is your reason for being here?" One of them demanded of her as he held a weapon out waiting on her answer.

"I have come to take your aeon from you." She replied. A warmth from her chest grew letting her know the power was close. These men prevented her from getting what should be rightfully hers.

They stuttered for a moment after her answer. They never expected someone to come right out and say something like that. "We can't do that. Our orders state to kill any who try and enter this holy place."

"Is that right?" Rikku mocked them. "Then I'm afraid you face my wrath then." Light circled her as a smirk came over her face. Her eyes narrowed as if she knew a secret they did not. The aeon she had named Agrona came to her calling once again. The flying aeon brought her wings together gathering the very air around them before snapping it into the guards. They flew back in opposite directions before stopping several feet away. "Kill them." Rikku commanded in a bored tone. The sphere in her chest taking away all feeling she may have held for life at one time.

After dismissing Agrona, she entered the temple. It was bigger then she expected. Using the Aeon soul for guidance she solved the puzzle quickly. The chamber door would not open unless she did. As she arrived in the fayth's chamber, she saw a little boy she recognized.

"**You have come. Tell me, why do you do this deed?"**

"That is none of your concern." She snapped back. Bahamut always was the most stubborn.

"**They worry about you. He has even come back to save you. Won't you let them save you?"**

"Save me? I don't need it. If they want to help me, they should stay out of my way!" The chamber echoed with her shout but it did not bother the aeon.

He waited for the sound to die away before speaking again. **"You want helped. We fayth can feel your distress. The farplane longs for what belongs to it. It calls out, begging for them to come back."**

Rikku huffed as she crossed her arms. Why couldn't Bahamut just shut his mouth and allow her to take him? He was the only hindrance in her plans.

"**Rikku, who are you? You must answer my question if you are to acquire my aeon. Where is the real you hidden?"**

She was tired of his games. They would end now. The aeon soul she possessed inside her forced the fayth to enter back into the temples, but she still had to draw the aeon out. "I'm done playing." She snapped at him. "I am taking it now." Dropping to the floor, she placed her hands on top of the dome and closed her eyes.

She did not see Bahamut's face full of anguish as he was forced from the statue. He tried to fight it, but she had become too strong of a summoner. It was just like Yunalesca all over again. Spira would be the one to suffer if Auron could not stop her soon.

--

It took a day, but Auron finally gathered enough strength to open his eyes again. Yuna was there waiting.

His eye looked around trying to figure out where he was. The best he could come up with was a medical base.

"Sir Auron, how are you feeling?" Yuna asked him as she entered his vision.

"I am...fine." He answered somewhat unsure. He was still attempting to piece together what had happened.

"Oh good. Then you are able to help us find Seymour again?"

"That will not be necessary." He replied before slowly pulling himself up into a sitting position. At her wondering expression, he went on to explain. "Seymour has been defeated. Our real enemy now is Rikku herself."

Yuna gasped as she brought her hands up to cover her mouth. "Why, whatever do you mean?"

"Rikku used her aeon to kill Seymour. Something in her mind snapped, and she refuses to take orders from others any more."

"Is that what caused the explosion? The temple does not exist any longer."

"No. That was caused by my actions. I watched as Seymour's final death was presented. I was unable to do anything to stop it, perhaps because I wished it to happen. Yet, it was not enough to break the spell she was under. His death only served to make it stronger. I confronted her, tried to help her to listen." He paused to take a breath, but he knew Yuna would want to hear more.

"I had acted rashly. I dropped my sword showing that I surrendered, but it was not enough. I kissed her without thinking about what might happen. I think it triggered something deep inside though. For she gave in for only a moment before a pain entered my chest. As I was thrown out through the wall of the temple I could see anguish in her eyes. She tried to save me before destroying the building."

"So do you think there is a chance she may still be alive?"

"Yuna, I assume you scanned the remains, correct?"

"Yes, I found nothing. If she was inside I would have known." She stared at him not understanding what he was trying to say. The pieces had yet to connect together.

"Yuna, scan me." He ordered gently.

"But why? I can tell you are fine. Even the machina says your heart and breathing are normal."

"Trust me." He smirked as he felt the cooling mana power run though him. Yuna gasped as she took a step away from him. "As I thought."

"But, but what does this mean? You are right here in front of me, but it is as if you are dead. I do not understand."

"I am not alive. Just as Rikku is not. You would not have been able to find her with a scan such as that." He looked away from her ashamed by his confession.

"Then what do you suggest we do?"

Auron smirked as he stood from the bed and led her to the bridge of the ship.


	8. Chapter 8edit

Yuna followed quickly behind her mentor as her heels clacked loudly in the empty corridors. Auron would not tell her what his plan was until he faced Cid. Her heart beat wildly in her chest as she wondered what he could be thinking. She soon found out once he had everyone's attention on the bridge.

"What are the latest reports?"

Cid leaned over a screen before answering. He read off all the details in front of him keeping all emotion from his voice. "Besaid and Kilika are no more. We know that Djose is now destroyed. Gippal says he is willing to rebuild and help the other two islands as well. His people are devoted to that cause. We had a report come in from a valley outside of Guadosalam of something huge flying past about a day ago. I had my experts look into it, but they have yet to come up with an answer.

"Yuna has been thinking about what that fayth kid told her when they visited Bevelle. She has come up with no leads on that riddle yet though." He sighed before dropping his head to his chest.

Auron walked over to him and placed one hand on his shoulder. "It's hard, I know. I have a theory."

"I'll do almost anything at this point." Cid answered as he stood and turned.

Auron turned his gaze to each of them assessing what they could handle before speaking up. "Rikku is in a war within herself. The figure seen in the skies outside of Guadosalam can be nothing short of an aeon."

"You think it was the one from Besaid?" Yuna questioned starting to put the pieces together.

Auron nodded. "But now, answer this. Why would she avoid the city. What is there that could harm her?"

The bridge was still as each person tried to search for an answer to the question. It was Tidus who came up with an idea first.

"Well we know it's where Seymour used to live. Maybe she was avoiding that memory."

"A good guess, but wrong. The fayth blocked her memory in that regard. Yuna, with the information you just learned about me, tell me what your thoughts are."

"What? Huh? I...Oh. She was avoiding the farplane."

"Exactly."

Cid picked up in the thought and ran with an idea of his own. "So what you're saying, is if we can get her into the city, the farplane will weaken her enough for us to make our move? But she averted her course from there meaning she knew what would happen. We have to find a way to trick her into coming back."

"And do it before she destroys another city," Auron added. "Cid, if you will, drop me off in the far northern expanse. My presence will be needed there."

"You're not going alone!" Cid protested with a shout. While he trusted the man to know what he was doing, Auron did things in ways he would rather not know about.

"It will be for the best if I do."

"But, Auron!" Tidus jumped in. "Can't you let at least one of us go with you? Yuna and I think we may have a plan. But we need you to help us."

Auron shook his head negative before looking at Cid. "The northern expanse." Without saying another word, he left the bridge.

--

Rikku left the temple making sure that the statue used to hold the fayth was destroyed. She was not about to let anyone else have a chance to pull the aeon away from her and back into the stone. The one person who tried to stop her was met with a painful crack of a thunder spell. She struggled to leave the city without being seen. For some reason she found it difficult to destroy this city like she had the others. It was as if whatever that man she met in Djose did something to her will power when he pressed his lips against her own.

While she couldn't deny she enjoyed the feeling, if only for a moment, she could not allow it to happen again. But something about him drew her to know him more intimately. It was almost as if she should more about him then she did.

"What is this feeling?" She questioned herself as she worked her way through into the forest of Macalania. She avoided going south, that awful feeling might return if she did, so she went north. The Aeon Soul in her chest told her another fayth resided here somewhere.

Forgetting the inner thoughts, Rikku headed closer to the fayth's statue. Or at least where she thought it could be. A loud roar was heard overhead about an hour after she walked. She ignored it thinking it had nothing to do with her now. But when she heard it again some time later, she knew something was up.

Rikku stopped walking and summoned her new aeon. Bahamut flew down from the skies crashing into the ground sending crystal and rock in all directions. She had not renamed this one for she wanted the fayth to feel shame as he helped bring Spira to ruin with his own name. Bahamut had been hard to get, but it was well worth the effort. As soon as the dragon saw her, his eyes were full of anger, yet one could almost detect an underlying sense of pity within.

"Stop staring and carry me north!" Rikku yelled at him. She climbed onto his back as he lowered himself to her level. With a wicked grin, Rikku prepared herself for whatever trap was in store. She was sure that group would try and intervene once more, but she would be ready for them.

It was only a twenty minute flight on the great dragon, but something did not seem right as she arrived. There was nothing but empty space here. A chasm split the earth at the top of the plains before it fell away to the sea. Bahamut circled the area under her command as Rikku searched for the reason she felt uneasy about this place.

Bahamut roared as she guided him east. A building was tucked away hidden from all eyes by a cliff. She knew that was where she would be able to find another aeon, one that felt even more powerful then the one under her now. Rocks and debris was thrown around once more as he landed in front of the monolithic doors. She dismissed the aeon as she approached.

"Now, how do I get inside?" She wondered to herself out loud. Squinting in thought, she reached one hand out and touched a symbol imprinted on the outside. Far above her head, a symbol matching the one she touched began to glow. "Ah, now I understand." Quickly moving her hands so that the other two would glow, she stepped back as the doors opened for her. "That was too easy of a trial. I was expecting something more grand for such a strong power."

"That wasn't the trial, Rikku." A man's deep voice replied to her from within the temple.

Rikku gasped before her face fell into a scowl. "It's you. What do you want?" She asked recognizing this as the man who kissed her not so long ago. "I should have taken your life when I had the chance. You are forever a thorn in my side."

"If that is what it will take, then I offer my life in exchange for yours." Auron spoke calmly hoping to show her how sincere he was. He did not carry any weapon knowing she would respond with hostility if she were to see it. But he did have it close by, hidden behind a pillar if he were to need it.

"An exchange? Your mind must be warped. I cannot take what you do not have. I know about you, you are as one of those who pretend at life. You are just as dead as the fayth who are powerless to stop me. Because of my life, I am stronger then you."

"That's where you are wrong."

Rikku scoffed once before glaring at him. Light began to circle around her and Auron knew he was in trouble. He would not survive an encounter with an aeon alone. But in the same regard, he needed to show her that what he said was true, he was willing to give up the gift that the fayth gave him. He stood his ground and watched as Agrona hovered in the air just in front of him.

"Is it really my death you want? I will not fight. I..." Auron paused as if he was unable to say the next line he wanted to. Instead he fell to his knees and lowered his head. "I want to see the real you again," He whispered so low Rikku could not hear it.

Without even meaning to, Auron had made himself into the trial. The test for Rikku now was a choice. She could kill him and risk losing everything about herself, or let him go and have him be always be the resistance to destroying Spira.

A spark of her past self shone through for an instant. She fell to her own hands and knees before crawling over to him. Very slowly her hands reached out to touch his face. "Auron? It is you, right?"

He lifted his face to look at her eyes. They stared at him with with a softness only the real side of Rikku would have. He nodded once before moving forward. Being apart from her was taking its toll. He didn't know how much longer he could stand to see her destructive ways. Suddenly the eyes that stared back at him with such love and care flashed. He had just enough time to flinch before her hand stuck his cheek.

Rikku was standing over him and shouting now. "You deceiver! I almost fell for your tricks! If I didn't have a better use for you, I would kill you now and be done with it."

Auron didn't say anything. He waited to hear what she was going to do. If it meant he could stay by her side, then perhaps his plan would still work. He only needed to lead her back to Guadosalam.

"Not that I really need you, but I think I will keep you around for a little fun. Yes, you stayed out of the farplane so that Spira would not be destroyed, didn't you? What makes you think that one person can stop me? You and those fayth are all fools."

As she ranted, Auron couldn't help but notice a light shining from within her chest slightly to the left of where her heart would be. He knew without a doubt this was the Aeon Soul Seymour had stolen. They would not be able to defeat her while she carried the sphere within her. This answered so many questions though.

Seymour had made sure it would not be found by hiding it within his slave, but why her and not himself? Perhaps his body could not contain the power it held. But neither could Rikku. The soul controlled her, made her do things that she would not do normally.

"I will serve you." He found himself saying when she had stopped speaking. Cid would not like this one bit, but the plan had to be changed quickly in order to gain at least some of her trust.

For her part, Rikku just grinned. Something deep inside said she wanted him close by. She didn't know why, but if it helped her, then she wasn't going to complain.

--

"I don't believe it!" Cid shouted as he looked over the latest information on the screen in front of him. "The fool joined her and they are going north not south!"

Yuna came over and peered over his shoulder to see what he was talking about. "I thought he was going to lead her back here." They had gone ahead and landed the airship just south of the city and waited for Auron's return. But instead were presented with this new information.

"So where are they going then?" Tidus asked from across the room. He was leaning against the window trying to stay out of the way of all the rushing crew. "There are no temples left, are there?"

Yuna stood up and turned around. "No temples, but there is still two more aeons. The location of them is shrouded in mystery. Hidden inside ancient scrolls."

Tidus threw his hands in the air and huffed. "And how are we supposed to find them then? If they get there first, it will only make it harder for Rikku to be led back here."

Cid tapped the control panel next to him in thought. He shook one finger as he brought up another thought. "I think I may know what Auron is trying to accomplish. If Rikku holds all the aeons within her body when she passes through the barrier, they will be unable to escape thus creating this problem again.

"When Yunalesca created the aeons, she trapped them in stone. But she trapped them on this side of the planet's barrier. I know someone who may be able to give us more answers. Gippal told me there was an Al Bhed who was studying fayth before he left the ship. I think it's time we called him in."

Yuna smiled happy that they finally were going to get some answers. Cid contacted Gippal asking about the location of the Al Bhed. To their fortune, he was still on board the ship.

"Okay, so his name is Shinra. Supposed to be some kind of intelligent mind or something. Now I'm not sure how much he really knows, but we will soon find out."

The doors opened and everyone turned to see a little kid enter the bridge. At first they didn't pay him much mind until he walked up and approached Cid. "I hear you are looking for Shinra?"

"I am. Why are you here?"

"You called for me. I'm Shinra."

Several mouths moved and heads shook. No one believed this could be the person Gippal was talking about.

"But you're just a kid." Tidus was the first to point out the obvious.

Shinra shrugged as if he heard that all the time. "But I have the answers you want." He noticed a monitor next to Cid and sat down behind it. Right away he began tapping on the keyboard bringing up information like they had never seen before.

"What is all this?" Tidus asked as she moved closer and leaned over to see better.

"It's information about fayth and aeons. I assume Rikku has already left Remium. She must be on her way to the pit where Yojimbo rests." No one dared question how he knew about Rikku. Things were odd enough about him to begin with, best not question further.

"So what do we do then? Should we just let her go?" Yuna asked.

"For now, I would say yes. If we pressure her, she might blow up and start trying to demolish more cities. Let her think she has the upper hand, then you make your move." Shinra typed some more bringing up a map of Zanarkand. A yellow dot near the outskirts of the city blinked several time before he zoomed in closer. "This will be her destination. Let her gather the aeon then we can lead her back to Guadosalam. The farplane will be close enough to weaken her grasp on the aeons."

Cid cleared his throat in an attempt to get the kid's attention without doing so directly. "We still have one more piece of information I don't think you know about. Apparently, before Seymour's death, he carried the Aeon Soul."

Shinra stilled as he processed the info. After several minutes he went back to hitting keys. "Then we must move fast. By my calculations, she will be completely controlled in...four days. Any longer then that and we will all be on the other side of the farplane."

"Four days?" They all shouted at once. "Just what can we do in four days?" Cid went on.

"I don't know, I'm just a kid."

Cid had to hold himself back. His body shook with controlled rage. All that knowledge and the kid couldn't do more to help?

"Uncle Cid, it will be okay. I know it will. We just have to trust Auron knows what he's doing."

--

Well, not too happy with it, but better something then nothing, right? Just, I planned so much more for this, and it seems to have fallen flat. I want to finish it soon though because I don't like have a bunch of uncompleted stories. So, make me feel better and hit that little button down below, won't you?


	9. Chapter 9

Before someone mentions that you cannot find Anima in Zanarkand, I know this. But I needed a place where Rikku would be able to travel without depending on air transport. Since this was where she first became a fayth within the game storyline, I thought it would be a good place to pick her up from.

--

While Auron wasn't sure even Rikku knew what she was doing, he wasn't about to bring the thought up. She seemed on edge, as if she was having trouble concentrating. They were wandering around in the underground cavern as if searching for something, but she would keep leading them down dead end tunnels. And, truth be told, he was growing weary. The amount of fiends that was down here was more then he could handle.

"Rikku, perhaps it would be prudent for us to stop." He leaned heavily on the wall for a physical reason why. "If I die down here, you will not be able to make it alone."

Rikku threw her head back and laughed before composing herself once more. "Silly Auron. You are already dead. I don't really need you. If you die, then you become a fiend, nothing more."

While she laughed again at the statement, Rikku's face glowed with hidden sorrow. His presence was breaking through her barrier. Only a little more time and he might be able to destroy it completely and bring out the real her.

Rikku suddenly stopped walking and stared down a far tunnel. She had a glassy gleam in her eye before she focused her attention on him. "We go this way. You go first, I'm sure you don't want to see me get hurt if something is down there. Correct?"

Auron sighed as he pushed himself away from the wall. "No, I suppose not," He mumbled so low she would be unable to hear. He unsheathed his katana and held it in front of him just in case. Fortunately for them, only one fiend was in the area. Unfortunately for them, it was a tonberry.

He made the first move, one quick slash in an attempt to cleave it in half. His attack connected, but it was not enough. The mental backlash left him laying prone on his back. He was too mentally and physically tired to be prepared for it.

Rikku tsked before stepping up. "How pathetic." Light began to swirl around her body before shooting up. Clouds gathered above her before a dragon broke through. It threw rocks up around her as it landed. "Bahamut, megaflare now!" She shouted as she pointed at the green fiend in front of her.

The dragon looked down at her before flipping back and gripping the ground with his claws. He opened his mouth wide as the spell washed over the tonberry. By the time the dust cleared, there was no sign that anything had even stood in the way. Rikku nodded once in satisfaction before dismissing the aeon.

Auron grunted as he tried to get to his feet. His sword was struck into the ground so he could use it as a lever. Rikku turned to face him, an expression of disapproval on her face. "Failure, pathetic, useless. You should have been able to defeat him on your own." She scolded him.

Standing tall, Auron stared at her for several moments waiting for her to shrink down before answering. "You presume too much." He walked on ahead not even waiting for her.

"What's that supposed to mean? Hey, I'm talking to you!" She shouted at his retreating back. Running she caught up with him quickly. "How dare you walk away from me like that!"

"We have arrived." He noted ignoring her outburst.

"What? Oh, I knew that." She looked ahead at what appeared to be a wall of loose rock. In front of it was a teleporter pad. It glowed slightly as if ready for use. "Hmm, I guess we use this to enter." She scratched her cheek in deep thought.

Auron couldn't help but stare at her. More of her real self was starting to show through. They way she had yelled at him was a perfect example. It meant his plan was starting to work. Soon enough he could be finished and take her back to the farplane with him.

--

"So what do we do now? Auron was always the one with the plans, and he's not here to help us." Tidus whined as he stared at the passing scenery below. Cid was off to the side pacing back and forth as he scratched his chin in thought.

"Maybe we should meet them in Zanarkand?" Yuna suggested. "Perhaps from there we can trick her into following us to Guadosalam."

"I don't know. She seems to know to stay away from there." Shinra added his own bit of information as he stared at the computer screen in front of him. "Once they surface again, I can try and get a reading on her life functions. Then we will know more about what we are dealing with."

Yuna began to protest before stopping. She wasn't sure if Auron really wanted them to know about what she had learned. You can't get life readings on someone if they are not truly alive.

"What is it, Yuna?" Tidus asked as he saw her try to begin. He wrapped one arm around her waist before pulling her close. "You can tell us."

"I'm not sure if I really should. Auron acted as if he did not want others to know. It should be his secret to tell, not me."

"But what if it is something we can use to help them? Shouldn't we do everything we can?"

"I suppose so." She bit her lip in a worried manner before speaking up. "Everyone," She began before all eyes were on her. "I have something to say. Everyone, no matter how hard we try, we will never be able to get a true reading on Auron or Rikku. Before Auron left us he had me do a scan on him. What I found out surprised me. He was not really alive at all, but yet not dead, then he said Rikku was much the same way. While I do not know how this can be, I do know that it is part of the reason why Rikku avoided the city of Guadosalam."

Several pairs of eyes stared at her even after she had finished speaking. Many of them looked as if they did not know how to respond.

"So you're saying that my little girl is wandering Spira as if she was never sent to the farplane?" Cid questioned.

"That is correct."

Shinra turned in his seat and began to press what appeared to be random keys. "Then I will have to adjust my projections. If what you say is accurate, then the two of them together should send out some sort of beacon we can pick up on somehow." Seconds later the computer began to beep wildly.

"What did you just do?" Cid asked as he rushed over to peer over the young kid's shoulder.

"My predictions are correct. It seems they are now on their way to Zanarkand. The signals they give off are in fact different from anything in Spira. We may arrive before them yet, but we need to hurry."

"Turn the jets on full. We have a meeting in Zanarkand to attend!" Cid shouted to the pilot.

--

Getting Yojimbo had been much simpler then she expected. All she had to do was offer him some gil, and he was on her side. Now all she had to do was gather the last aeon from the north. This one was going to be the most fun to gather. After all, it was the one Seymour had commanded himself. Once she was in control, it would prove to all that she was even more powerful then he was.

The mountain winds were bitter cold, but she refused to stop until the sun fell below the mountain. By that time a storm had picked up throwing ice and snow into her face. Her eyes slid over to the side as she wanted to see how her captive was faring. While she seemed bothered by the weather, he acted as if it was bright and sunny out. In fact she noticed he was starting to remove his coat from off his shoulders.

"What are you doing?" She snapped at him not expecting him to actually be doing something nice.

"You appear cold. There is a cave up ahead where you can rest and regain your strength. My coat will block most of the elements from you." He wrapped it around her shoulders before stepping in front of her and shielding some of the wind from her smaller body.

Rikku could only stand and stare at his back. She could just make out the small bumps on his arms showing he was cold, but it was the only outward sign.

"We should move quickly. This storm is liable to become worse." He pointed off into the distance, "That is our destination. Can you make it on your own?"

"And how else would I?" She snapped at him now that she was warm and able to think.

"Very well. Let us travel on." Rikku stayed close to him as he trudged through the snow with hardly a problem. His wider frame made a path where she had no trouble following. Once they were inside the cave, he would not allow her to move until he managed to get a fire going.

Together they sat in silence, both of them staring into the red and orange flames. Rikku raised her head and suddenly asked him the question that had been plaguing her for the past hour. "Why are you being so nice to me?"

Auron looked up and locked eyes with her until she looked away. He continued to stare knowing that somewhere deep inside he was having the effect he had hoped for. "Do others not help those they care about?" He tested.

"I-I guess so." She answered uncertainly. "But you do know that once we arrive, I will be forced to kill you."

"I know."

"And I will make it as painful as possible."

Auron hung his head. He knew that if he could see through his coat, he would be seeing the orb within her body glowing. "I know. But it will be worth it."

Rikku looked shocked. He was willing to let her kill him knowing that nothing he could do would prevent it? She watched as he stood from his seat and moved around the fire and next to her. He leaned over and whispered into her ear.

"It will be worth it because I was with you till the end."

She blinked several times trying to accept this bit of fact. Seymour never said anything like this to her. He said he loved her, but only when she pressed him for it. Auron sat next to her and never pushed for anything in return. She knew that he was against her while she was on this pilgrimage, but it must be done. It was the only way she would be able to destroy everything.

Tomorrow they would be entering Zanarkand where she would be gathering the last known fayth. The aeon soul told her where it was, and kept pushing her for it even when she would have given up.

"Auron, I-." She began to say before he interrupted her.

"Sleep. You will need your rest for our journey tomorrow." Bed rolls were already laid out and he stood with one hand out waiting for her to take it so her could help her into her own. While he was trying to tell her what to do, he spoke in a much softer tone then Seymour would have used.

"And what will you do?" She asked noticing he was not laying down.

"I will stand guard. I must prevent anything from attacking."

"Auron, wait." He turned and kneeled to her level waiting to hear what she had to say. Instead he was greeted with a set of soft feather light lips on his own rougher ones. "You better keep me very safe then." She warned in a much harsher tone then what she had been using.

He nodded once and stood. Making his way to the entrance of the cave, he allowed himself a rare small smile. His presence was working just like he planned. Soon they would have the real Rikku back.

--

"Three days, how are we ever supposed to do anything in three days?" Cid was pacing back and forth on the bridge of the airship. He had woken up less then an hour ago. The airship had been landed some distance away from the city, so all engines were silent. He was the only one awake so Cid took the time to vent alone.

Before they went to bed last night, it had been him who told the group to relax and settle down. Everything would work out in the end. Now though, he wasn't so sure. He was worried for his daughter, and if he had to be honest with himself, he was worried about Auron as well. He liked the man, even if he was silent most of the time.

Cid leaned over a computer dash and pounded his fist on the surface several times trying to work out some of his frustration. "I hope that man knows what he is doing. All of Spira is in his hands. If he dies then the rest of us won't be far behind. But I won't go down without a fight. Not while I have breath in my lungs will Spira suffer like it did so long ago under Yunalesca's reign."

He stood from his place and strode over to a window. He could see almost all of Zanarkand from where they were. The city may never sleep, but it did rest once in a while. This was one of those times. It gave the city an otherworldly feel this early in the morning.

The sight helped to calm his exhausted mind. One arm came up and rested on the glass near his face. "We will not have a dark age like Yunalesca's." He vowed to himself.

--

"Well lookie here! What do you make of this?"

"I'm not sure what to think. It seems that something went amiss in his plans." The second man answered with a small chuckle in his voice.

The first man kicked the unconscious body revealing it to be Seymour Guado. He leaned closer to have a better view. "Doesn't look like he left peacefully." Jecht remarked.

Seymour still had a shocked and almost pain stricken expression on his face. His eyes slowly opened to see two men standing over him.

"Hey, Braska, he's awake! Now can I beat him senseless?" Jecht asked as soon as he saw the blue irises.

"Why don't we take him back to the fayth? Then you may do what you like to him." Braska had to hold back another chuckle after seeing Seymour's fear filled face.

"Unhand me you over sized barbarian!" Seymour did not like the way Jecht had just picked him up and slung him over his shoulder. "He shouted and yelled in an attempt to free himself.

As the two men walked within the farplane, several others glanced at them as they passed. "You know, Braska, we really don't need to take him right away. I'm sure they would not object to a little beating before the meeting."

"Remember the agreement, Jecht."

"Yeah, yeah. They get first dibs, but we still get to help choose the punishment." He smacked Seymour on his back hard enough to make the man cry out. "Could you at least silence him until we get there? I don't know how much more of this I can take." He moaned in annoyance.

"That- I can do." Braska grinned as she smacked the blue haired man on the forehead. "Silence." Within seconds Seymour was left as a squirming mass of limbs dangling over the shoulder of the tanned man. His mouth moved, but no words were able to escape.

Jecht smiled before starting to hum a little tune. "Much better." And Braska had to agree.

--


	10. Chapter 10

Finally I finished this! And for the first time, I am truly happy with they way it ended. I had been going over some past reviews of older stories and many of them had complaints about the ending being rushed. I agree wholeheartedly. But this time I tried to take it nice and slow. However, doing so extended this chapter quite far, so expect to be reading for a while. Twelve pages is a lot of typing and reading. Well, anyway, I hope you enjoy and please let me know your thoughts before you leave. It means so much! Gin

Disclaimer: I own no rights to the characters or places used within this work of fiction. That honor goes to Square.

--

By the time Rikku woke up the next morning, the snow storm had died down leaving a fresh coat of white ground. The sun shone down on it making appear to be glowing. She allowed herself to smile before a voice caught her off guard.

"Lovely isn't it?" She spun quickly to see Auron standing right where he had been all night. He went on when she said nothing. "Spira is full of sights like this. You have to look around to find them." His gaze traveled out over the landscape before coming back and settling on her. "We leave when you are ready." Leaving her alone, he entered the cave and began dousing the embers left of the fire.

Rikku watched from outside still unsure what to make of him. Two fingers reached up and touched her lips. She had kissed him last night, but she did not understand why she did it. Yet it had felt so right. A flash of pain entered her chest and her hand dropped to cover where it was. She fell to one knee before managing to will it away. By the time it was over, she forgot what she had been thinking over.

Auron exited the cave, sword sheathed on his back. He saw her on the ground and rushed over. While he did not lower himself, he did ask if she was alright.

"What do you care?" She spat to him. "There is nothing for you to concern yourself with. Let's move on." Standing, she took the lead knowing Auron would be right behind her. They traveled in silence, the only sound being from fiends that were felled.

It was hours later that they arrived at the edge of the city. "What now?" Auron spoke mainly to himself though it was still loud enough to be heard by Rikku.

"What now?" She mocked him. "Now we enter and get what I came here for. The last fayth should be..." She trailed off as she closed her eyes in thought. They opened a moment later and she began heading off to the east. She never bothered to tell him where they were going, he would just follow without her command, so why bother?

The city was loud, and it was bright. There must have been a game starting soon. This was the only place in Spira where you could go at any time of the day or night and be able to either play or watch a blitz game. There were sphere pools dotted all over every section of the city, except one.

They had come here once before, years ago. They had been chasing Seymour and Rikku down before they reached Yunalesca. They had not made it in time then, but this was different. Auron could feel it in the air right away. It was almost ominous feeling. Oppressive you could say, the very air felt heavy as if something dreadful was about to happen.

He tried to shrug the feeling away without letting Rikku know.

"Are you scared?" She taunted just before they entered the old sphere pool.

"Only to see how events are about to transpire." He answered in a cryptic manner.

Rikku gave him a look before entering.

--

"They have entered." Shinra told the gang as he stared at the screen in front of him.

Tidus leaned over him as if he knew what he was looking at. "So how much time do we have?"

"I don't know. It depends on them I guess. However long it takes for Rikku to get the aeon and come back." He shrugged before typing in some keys. "I would give us about an hour. It seems she is strong enough to gather it and exit quickly."

Yuna clasped her hands together in front of her chest. Though this was not the big showdown yet, they had to somehow trick Rikku into fleeing closer to Guadosalam with hurting her much before then. She only hoped that Auron would know what they were trying to do and act accordingly. "We better hurry then."

"I'm coming with you." Cid spoke up before her and Tidus left the bridge. "Don't know how much an old man like me can do, but I'm not going to stand here and watch."

"Very well. Then welcome along, Uncle Cid." Yuna bowed before taking the lead. She was mostly a white mage, but Lulu had taught her some simple black magic that she hoped could be useful. With Rikku as powerful as she was, it wouldn't be much of a worry to hurt her. But Tidus was a quick fighter and strong. She would serve mostly as a distraction. Though she was unsure how Cid would be able to help. Like he said, he was older, and not nearly as fast. But they could use every once of help they could get.

The trio left the airship making sure not to stray too far. If they had to make a quick retreat, they wanted to be close enough to do just that. Making sure each one of them had a weapon, they exited the ship and headed to where Rikku and Auron had entered the old stadium. The first thing Tidus did when they arrived was sit right down on the ground.

"Best stay on your feet, boy." Cid warned him. "We don't know when they plan on coming out."

"I know that. But why stand and make myself tired when I can sit here?" He objected. "I move fast, I can be ready in a second." He added the last part when Cid began glaring.

"For all of our sakes, I hope so."

The wait was boring and full of silence. No one was brave enough to say much of anything afraid that if they did, they would be caught unawares by the return of what used to be a close friend turned enemy.

The sound of a door opening caught their attention. Rikku came out first closely followed by Auron. At first she failed to noticed the three people waiting for her, but Tidus' sudden leap to his feet drew her to them.

"You would try and stop me even now?" She taunted them thinking she knew just why they were there. "I am the most powerful being in Spira now. Even more so then Lady Yunalesca herself." She raised her hands over her head in a victory pose. "I now control all aeons that roam Spira, including each legendary one. I dare you to stop me." She lowered her arms to her sides and narrowed her eyes.

Auron stepped in front of her and raised his sword to his friends. "They must get past me first. I will not allow them to lay a hand or spell on you."

Three mouths dropped open in shock. Had Auron really been pushed so far? He was ready to kill them where they stood. His lips were set in a thin line indicating that he was all serious. But it was Yuna who caught the quick nod of his head telling them that everything was according to plan. She grinned slightly letting him know she had seen it.

Tidus who had missed the exchange went in for the first attack. If Auron really had changed so much, he was going to make sure the man would be one less obstacle to save Rikku. It was a hard decision, but Rikku needed a chance to live life. For so many years she had been forced to endure one hardship after another. Auron would understand his reasoning in time. His light sword was raised over his head prepared for the first strike, but Auron saw it coming. Loud clashing of metal on metal could be heard as the two men fought. The short battle went on before Auron stopped it.

It was good Tidus felt this way, it made the fight more realistic to Rikku who stood behind him watching. Using his own heavy sword as a shield, Auron easily deflected the younger man's attack. He pushed off with his weapon and sent the boy flying back to land on his bottom in front of Yuna. She quickly leaned down and helped him to his feet.

"Rikku, what do you think you are doing? Stop this nonsense now and come home. Your brother and I miss you."

Having heard her name being called, Rikku startled. She had been so intent on watching Auron fight for her that she failed to see the oldest person in front of them. She took a step closer but remained behind her human shield. "I have no home." She replied sternly. "And I don't need yours. Soon all will come to an end including you."

Auron turned his head slightly and could just barely make out the slight glow showing through her shirt. He knew it was the aeon soul within her that was controlling her actions. "Rikku." He called over his shoulder. "We should run now while we still have a chance. We do not have time to waste fighting this riff-raff."

Tidus stiffened at the comment. He did not like the bad name he was referred to as. "Oh no you don't!" He shouted as he watched light swirl around Rikku's form before a dragon fell from the sky in front of him. The crash on the ground caused him to fall back once more.

"Now, Rikku, we leave." Auron sheathed his sword on his back before following Rikku on top of the aeon. In a gust of wind, Bahamut flapped his wings and took to the sky while the trio looked on.

Yuna was the first to speak. "I think we should get ready for the next step."

Tidus glanced over at her confusion written all over his face. "Next step? You mean this isn't it?"

"No you fool! Auron should be leading her closer to Guadosalam. We make our final strike there." Cid turned around and headed back to the airship.

--

"Are you so weak you could not take out that boy?" Rikku snapped from her place on the front of the aeon. She had turned her head just enough to be heard over the rushing of the air, but no more. It shamed her to even gaze upon the man behind her.

"Forgive me, but I felt it was in your best interest to escape for the time being. It was not a decent time to fight. You are still weak from acquiring that aeon. I wanted you to rest before the end."

Auron answered her question smoothly, almost too smooth. Rikku narrowed her eyes at him before a feeling of faintness came over her. She brought one hand up to her head trying to push the feeling away. Clouds rumbled below her and she suddenly knew where she was. Auron had tricked her into coming closer to where she would be at her weakest!

"Are you well?" He spoke up concern lacing his voice. "Perhaps gathering the aeon was more stress on your body then I previously guessed." He reached out and tried to pull her body close to his own. Truth was, he felt the weariness hit him just as she had. But he, being older and stronger could resist the effect better then her smaller body could. He knew they were close to the city. Close to saving Spira from certain ruin. If only the rest of the group would come quickly.

She pushed him away trying to point a finger at him. "You planned this. You knew..." She trailed off unable to speak her suspicions.

"I assure you, I do not know what you are referring to. But you need to land and get some rest. Your control over the aeon below us is growing weaker. We will be forced into a landing if you do not do it soon. I do not fancy the pain that would accompany a fall from this height."

"Very well. We stop." Rikku agreed, but only because she was in no shape to argue.

Bahamut's feet gently hit the ground where he allowed his passengers off in a relative safe place. As soon as the last foot hit the rocky ground, the dragon entered the sky once more where it was then gone. Rikku wavered for only a second before Auron reached out and caught her.

"You will be fine, but you must trust me. I will not allow anything grievous to happen. Now, rest. I will awaken you in time."

Bahamut had dropped them off in a place where the rain was unable to reach them, and Auron helped set Rikku down using a rock for a pillow. Her eyes were closed right away and as he stood, he took the time to observe his surroundings. "The others should be here soon. I cannot keep deceiving her for long. Rikku is smart, she will figure out the plan in time. I can only hope Yuna conveyed my message to the others."

He turned his attention back to the young sleeping woman. His heart broke for her knowing what he was about to do, but it was not something he began lightly. It a harsh journey he had began, and he would finish it. Light circled her body of its own accord, and he took a step back in slight fear. The light came together before the shape of a young boy of about ten stood in front of him.

"Bahamut." He greeted.

The form of the boy was almost clear and had no substance. When he opened his mouth, his voice was weak at best. "Listen to me close, this may be my only chance to say this." Bahamut said when he noticed Auron staring at him. Auron nodded and he went on. "The farplane is close, close enough to give me this chance to speak to you. We do not wish to see the death of Rikku again. She was never meant to taste death to begin with, but it was a mistake on our part, the fayth. Right now though, she fears what comes next, but the aeon soul that she carries quenches that fear.

"You must be strong enough to fight the battle where she cannot. We fayth desire rest, please help us rest once more? Destroy what should have never been created to begin with. The aeon soul is what keeps us trapped, if it is gone, then we will be able to be as well."

With the vague warning given, Bahamut faded from view. Auron rubbed his tired eyes wondering if what he had just seen was real or imagined. He could come to the only conclusion that it was real seeing as it was information he needed to know now.

Gently he lifted Rikku up in his arms. It was a shame he had to awaken her so soon. She was so at peace in her sleep that it was hard not to just let her go. A roar over his head let him know that the airship would be landing soon. With a soft kiss to her forehead, he started the trek across the plains.

--

Cid was waiting for him as soon as he arrived. Rikku had not stirred once during his walk and he surmised that the fayth must have had something to do with that one.

"Are we ready to do this?" The bald man asked as soon as Auron approached.

"As ready as I will ever be." He responded.

With a nod, Cid was gone and Auron shook the young woman in his arms to wake her up. "Rikku, it is time."

She yawned before huffing. "You can let me go now."

"My apologies, I did not think you would like a hard greeting with the ground." But he set her down on her feet and followed her as she walked. The weak feeling settling within his bones was stronger then ever here, and he know it was the same for Rikku.

She paused in her advancement and faced him. "You brought me to Guadosalam?" She shouted in anger. "Do you know what this means?" He was about to open his mouth and answer, but she went on not giving him the chance to do so. "No, of course you don't. If you did, we would not be here now. Come along, let's just get out of this city quickly. I do not wish to be..." Her rant stopped just as three people stepped in front of her path. She brought one hand up to her head in frustration. "Do you people ever give up?" Rikku snapped at them.

"Doesn't seem that way, does it?" Cid answered first as he took the lead. He looked over his daughter's shoulder and addressed the man that stood there. "Auron, I know this won't be easy, but we are ready."

Taking that as his cue, Auron circled around Rikku until he stood in front of her. This time his sword was not pointed away as if to protect, but now it was aimed at Rikku. "It pains me to have to do this, but the anguish I bore watching you do this was more then I could bare. I must stop you anyway I can. This ends now." The others stepped up until they were on either side of him.

Rikku stared at him in shock. "You wouldn't dare." She hissed.

"Try us." Tidus spoke up. After Yuna had explained to him what had gone on in the northern city, he was ready to stand by his mentor once again. "This isn't you, Rikku. All we want is our friend back." He spoke softly, gently, hoping that his words reached her wherever she was.

Rikku's head lowered to the ground and they thought it might be easier then thought, but when it shot back up, eyes blazing in anger, they knew the assumption was wrong. "You foolish beings! I will end your lives for you before you can even think of fleeing!"

"No!" Yuna shouted. "We will not run, we will stand our ground and be strong. We will fight, not because we want to, but because we must. We will do so to protect those in the world before they too are lost." She held her fighting staff a little bit tighter in her hand before shouting her next thing. "Protect!"

Tidus could feel the barrier as it surrounded his body. It was like a cool wall that covered his whole body. "Alright! Lets' rock!" The first chance he had, he hit the group with a spell making them all feel lighter on their feet. It was as if all weight left them, and gravity no longer had any effect. Tidus was also the first to make the next move. He gripped his sword tightly in one hand as he rushed in. Even if he was worried about hurting his friend, he knew that many more would be hurting if this wasn't stopped now.

Auron watched the scene as if it moved in slow-motion. Tidus running in, his sword raised in front of him, but Rikku was prepared. She raised one delicate hand and used magic to blast him back. Lucky for him, the protect barrier took the brunt of the damage, but that didn't make falling back hurt less.

"Child! Simpleton. I don't have time to play games with the likes of you." Rikku snapped as she watched Tidus fall. Her gaze shifted until they found the only person she wanted; Auron. "You were planning this all along. You knew I detested this place!"

"Yes." He replied in as monotone as possible.

"You knew I would be weaker if I was here!"

"Again, yes."

"Then you will die with that confession still on your lips."

"If that is the way it must be."

"Auron, no! You can't!" Yuna's mouth dropped as she watched Auron stand in place as Rikku moved in closer prepared to take him out first. He would not step away, nor defend himself. She wanted to run to him, to explain to him that he was still needed, but Cid caught her arm and shook his head.

"This is his battle now. We have to trust he knows what he is doing."

"Cid's right. This is between them." Tidus added his own bit.

Auron waited until Rikku was almost up to him, a spell was carefully held in her hand. She wanted to force the power into his chest and listen as his heart stopped beating before he died. But she was just short of him when she felt a pain in her side and she was sprawled on the ground. The magic in her hand sputtered before disappearing.

She shot to her feet trying to act as if she knew he was going to do that. Again, Auron's sword smacked her back to the hard ground.

"What is he doing?" Tidus whispered in wonderment.

Yuna watched this happen for several more times before she understood. Every time he used his weapon to knock her down, it was closer and closer to the entrance to the farplane. By the time she would be able to notice, it would be too late. Cid, Tidus and herself followed behind them casting offensive magic once in a while to help Auron achieve his goal.

By the time they got to the top of the farplane stairs, both Rikku and Auron were struggling to stand. But the spells that circled Auron kept him up just a little longer. He was not aiming to hurt her, only knock her back closer and closer.

"It looks like I win." He said quietly for only Rikku to hear.

"Not if I can do anything about it." Rikku hissed as she tried to prepare another spell.

Turning his head away so he would not be forced to watch the pain as it crossed her face, he swung his sword one last time. He had only one chance to do this right. Rikku's howl of pain was heard just before a quiescent ping of glass hit the ground and shatter. Behind him were gasps of shock as they watched what he had just done.

Dropping his sword, Auron ran for Rikku before she even had a chance to fall. Her chest was bleeding profusely where he had struck her. Allowing them both to slide to the ground, Rikku used one hand to cover her chest in a mock attempt to stop the flow of blood. Her breath was coming in rapid gasps.

"You...you attacked...me."

"Yes, Rikku. Yes I did." He bowed his head so that his forehead touched hers briefly. "Forgive me. I saw no other way."

"It is...alright. I under...stand." Her eyes began to cloud over, but Auron refused to let her go yet.

"Not yet. You can't go yet." He pleaded with her softly.

She forced herself to focus once more. "What...what is..left?" She questioned.

Cid moved and took her hand on her other side. "Rikku, is that you? You are yourself once more?"

"Pops?" Her eyes moved to see him clearly.

"Yes, I'm here. But we still need you to do once more thing. Think you can do it, kiddo?"

"I..don't know. I can...try."

Yuna hurried to cast a healing spell before she lost her chance. It gave her cousin just enough strength to breath without effort. The blood slowed it's flow as well. "She should be able to now." Turning away, Yuna allowed Tidus to wrap his arms around her and lead her back to the airship. Her heart was hurting too much to stay any longer.

Auron licked his lips before speaking. "You have to call the aeons. They still reside in you. They want rest, you have to give them that."

Rikku darted her eyes between the two men. At seeing them both nod, she knew she had to do it. "Okay. I can do it." With Cid and Auron's help, she got to her feet. They stood nearby as she called each aeon one by one.

As they appeared at her summoning, they could see each of them smile in their own way before passing into the barrier of the farplane. Bahamut was the last to go, and Auron almost felt bad to see it happen. The boy was rather endearing in his own way. But he would see them again once he passes to the other side himself.

As soon as the dragon crossed, Rikku collapsed. She had no energy to stay any longer. Auron was by her side right away. "It is our turn now. We don't belong here any longer." He spoke more to Cid then himself or Rikku, but she did not know that.

Cid understood and nodded his head. "Guess I'll have to come see you real soon." He plastered a fake smile on his face, but it refused to meet his eyes.

"Auron, what is going on?" Rikku asked now that he held her in his arms. Her wound was bleeding once more, she should not be able to last this long. Yet something so minor is nothing when you are already dead.

"You and I need to leave now. We are not of the living, we have played this game far too long." His words were stretched at the end as if he had yawned the last part of his little speech. It made him sound older then his thirty some years.

Cid watched in a mix between gladness and despair as Auron kissed Rikku one last time and then carried her through the barrier for their eternal rest. He really was proud of the stoic man.

--

Tidus lifted his head at the sound of the door to the bridge sliding up. He noticed the dejected expression Cid wore and had to ask. "So, what happened?" They were the only two in the room, everyone else having gone off to get some rest.

Shaking his head, Cid sat down before he could answer anything. "They're gone, son. Doesn't look like they will be back again this time either." Turning away in his seat, Cid stared out over the plains where the ship had landed. The rains beat down the the machina giving them a better reason to drown in sorrow.

"Can we head to Besaid next then? We need to think about rebuilding our homes there."

"An excellent reason. Fine, as soon as our pilots return, off we go!" He stood, clapped Tidus on the shoulder and headed out to get some rest himself. "Don't stay here too late." He warned before leaving.

--

Rikku laughed as she ran from person to person greeting each one as if she hadn't seen them for years. The first place Auron had taken her when they arrived was to see the home of the fayth. He demanded they remove the memory shield right away. No matter what had happened to her, it wasn't right that Rikku not be able to know about it. It helped define who she was.

Right now, he was following behind her at a much more casual pace. This was her chance to become used to everyone again. And while he knew they were going to be for a long time to see them, he also knew that meant a long time for him as well. He could handle sharing her for now.

"Hey, Auron!" A rough voice shouted at him ruining his thoughts. "What are you doing way over there? Get over here and join us. Wait till you hear the story I have to tell you!" Jecht threw his head back as he laughed.

"Jecht, please." Braska begged as he came closer his long robes flowing around him yet never becoming dirty despite the fields of flowers and such. "Allow the man a chance to rest first. It's been a trying time for him."

Auron thanked his friend with a nod of the head, but secretly he did want to know what was so exciting. "It is...alright. I'm sure whatever the news is, Jecht won't be able to wait to tell me."

"See. I told you so!" Jecht laughed again before placing one hand on Auron's shoulder and leading him away from where the others were gathered all trying to talk to Rikku at once. "You know how when you die, you're supposed to come here?" He began in a surprisingly calm tone. Unsure what to think yet, Auron simply nodded.

"Shortly before you arrived, we found someone else who decided to show up. This time to stay."

Quickly doing the math in his head, Auron tried to suppress a gasp only to fail miserably. "Not him."

"You bet it was!" At his exclamation, Rikku looked up from the conversation she was having. Seeing Auron being led away, she refused to allow him to go alone. Excusing herself, she joined the pair.

"Where are we going, huh? I want to know too!"

Jecht frowned. He did not want Rikku to be subjected to any more trauma then need be. "I don't think so. This is only for us men."

Pouting, she crossed her arms. "I don't think so. I know I'm dead now, but that doesn't mean I can't still hurt you."

Jecht gulped. He knew she was more then capable of following through with her threat. "Ah, but don't blame me when you see things you don't wanna."

"I will take responsibility then." Auron assured the tanned man. Taking Rikku's smaller hand within his own, he encouraged Jecht to continue on.

The trotted silently until they stood in front of a stone wall. Doors appeared in front of them and they entered slowly. Rikku gasped as what she saw. Men and woman seemed to be tortured constantly.

"What is this place?" She asked almost too soft to be heard. She moved until her body was pressed against Auron's.

"This is punishment." Jecht announced. Several people looked up and glared at him. He smirked in response, and went on. "Those who continued to live lives of hatred and posing misery on others come here until either they finally see their errors, or give up entirely. The power of the fayth keep them here. We had a heck of a time with them for a while there, but as you can see, everything is back on track!"

"So why are we here?" Auron snapped a little more harsh then he intended.

"To ease your mind and soul, Sir Auron." A different voice answered for Jecht.

The three of them looked down to see Bahamut standing before them. "You again, huh?" Jecht greeted.

"Over there. Look if you will." The fayth pointed off to the side where they could see Seymour unhappily glaring at them. "We fayth will make sure he does not have the power to cause misery on others again. His time here will not be short. We are sorry you had to witness this as well, however, Miss Rikku."

Rikku was staring at him in awe. A part of her wanted to run over to him and try and help him, but she knew that this was where he needed to be. "No, it's okay, really. I just...don't know what to say."

"Very well then. Although it was unplanned for this to happen in such a manner, we fayth have something we must tell the two of you."

All three sets of eyes stared at the boy not understanding what he was hinting at.

"Us?" Rikku asked dumbly as she pointed at herself and Auron.

"Yes. You need to go home. You do not belong here."

Auron had had enough already. He stomped closer forgetting that he still held Rikku's hand within his own. She was violently pulled along. "Excuse me?" He shouted in anger. "What is that supposed to mean? I fought to get here, there is no where else to go after this!"

Jecht stepped back suddenly afraid of the man. He had never seen his friend so worked up, ever.

"There is one place." Bahamut smiled before everything went white. The only things left were Auron, Rikku and himself. "Now, it is time."

"Wait! I don't get it!" Rikku tried to call out only to feel as if her voice was quickly caught up by an unseen, unfelt wind. The next thing she knew was darkness.

--

He groaned as he tried to pull oxygen into his chest. Not an easy task when his face was still laying in the ground under him. He turned his head to breath and also find out where he was. The area was covered in thick jungle, somewhere off in the distance he could hear the sound of water falling. A bird in the trees above sang forcing him to roll over and find it.

"Where am I?" He questioned himself not surprised when he did not receive no answer. The bird in the tree looked down at him before flying away. All of a sudden, it was as if a light went off in his head. He knew where he was. This was Besaid island.

"Rikku!" He said as he jolted to a sitting position. "I have to find her." Auron took another glance around wondering what had happened to his weapon. If he had none, it was a good chance Rikku wouldn't either. His sword was no where to be found and that worried him. With an agitated growl, Auron shot through the woods searching for the young woman.

Surprisingly he was not accosted by fiends even once. He should have been thankful for this, yet he dwelled too much into the what ifs. What if they were attacking Rikku? What if they were waiting for him to let his guard down completely? What if...the list went on.

He stopped at the edge of the jungle. It cleared away enough for a cliff to be seen that overlooked the village below. It was here that he found Rikku with her legs dangling over the side and staring down below.

"Rikku." He spoke quietly.

She turned around using one hand to make sure she kept her balance and not fall. "Hello, Auron." She responded just as quiet. "Isn't it a nice view?" She turned back to where she had been staring before.

He released a breath he had been holding before standing over her. "Have you been here this whole time?" How could she have been here and not even bothered to come search for him? The idea was preposterous!

"I'm not sure. I guess so. I woke up, and here I was. I would have come try and find you, but..."

"But...?" He repeated trying to lead her on.

"I can't go back. I know what I did to them." She pointed far below to a woman in black. She was carrying something in her arms before greeting a man with wild red hair. "That's Lulu. Her and Wakka lost their home because of me. I saw Yuna not too long ago too. She looked so happy now that the village was rebuilt. How can I go down there knowing what I have done?"

He took a deep breath before sitting next to her. "The past is just that, the past. Dwelling in what you cannot change is futile. They do not care what you have done, only that you are here now."

Her eyes lifted until they met his. He could see the faint traces of tears starting to build in them. Compassion grew and he could do nothing except wrap one arm around her shoulders and pull her close. "Yes, Rikku. I mean that. They did not fight as hard as they did because they hated you. It was quite the opposite." He answered her unasked question.

With her face snuggled close to his chest, Rikku could smell the scent that was distinctly him. She loved that scent and liked the idea of being able to have that everyday for the rest of her life if she had to. That was when it really sank in. They were really alive again. Not like before when their bodies pretended to have form, this was the real thing now. The tears melted away and she moved so that she could press her lips against his.

"Rikku, what are...?" Auron tried to ask before understanding what she was doing. He smiled mentally as she tried to explore every part of him she could. They were both breathless by the time she pulled away.

"I'm ready now. Let's go, Auron!" Jumping to her feet, she grabbed his hand and tried to pull him up as well. "We got people to see again! I'm not wasting a minute anymore!"

Auron shook his head as he strolled along behind her. A hidden smiled graced his features as he watched her enter the village only to be greeted by friends and loved ones who accepted her with open arms. He knew they would not care about what she had done in the past. They had what they wanted, their friend back.

He tried to remember what had really happened to bring them back, but found himself unable to. He scowled before chuckling quietly. He had lost all memories of his time in the farplane, but perhaps it was better this way. One should never know too much about the other side until it was time to stay there. Silently thanking the fayth, he knew it could be no other, Auron came closer to the center of the village where everyone was gathered.

Rikku was quick to clasp his hand in her own as her eyes shown up at him with nothing short of adoration. He was going to enjoy life this time. Rikku would make sure of that.

--


End file.
